Head on Collision
by feeling the fall
Summary: Ginny needs help with potions and Draco is just the man she needs...in more than one way. I suck at summaries just read it!! R/Hr on the side. COMPLETE!!! By the way, it's R for a reason people.
1. running into draco

Disclaimer: Don't own anything here. Nothing at all. Zip, zilch, zero, nada.

A/N: Ok guys here's the Ginny/Draco story. Sorry I am such a dork and have taken FOREVER but anyway here is the 1st chapter. I know it probably reapeats but I'll have a new Chappie posted on Friday. Thanks guys! Cheesy title I suck at those!

Ginny walked down the hallway thinking about the class she was having a lot of trouble with. The class was Potions. What made it worse was the fact that it was with Snape, her least favorite teacher. She definitely needed help in the subject, she just couldn't seem to manage to get the ingredients right. So this would be helpful for her she hoped. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't eve see the blond man who was stalking down the hallway toward her. The collision knocked the wind out of her and she would have fallen if the strong arms hadn't wrapped around to hold her upright.

"Watch where you're going Weasley! Maybe if you'd stop dreaming about Potter long enough to think about something as simple as walking, people wouldn't' think you were retarded." Draco Malfoy spit at her in his trademark way.

"I think that there are two of us in the collision, so why don't you watch where your going, Malfoy!" With that Ginny pushed Malfoy away from her and continued down the hallway.

Draco chased after her, grabbing her arms spinning her around to face him. "Wrong answer Weasley. Wrong answer." The smirk came out and he pushed his face in close to Ginny's. "You don't just walk away from a Malfoy. It's not that easy." He tightened his grip on Ginny, pulling he up closer to his chest.

"Let Go Malfoy!" She started to struggle.

"Oh don't struggle Ginevra. That just makes it more sweet." His face split into a grin that could only be described as scary.

"Let Go!" She yelled and began to struggle in earnest. She was obviously really frightened by Draco and he liked the feeling. For some reason it brought him a lot of entertainment to annoy Ginny Weasley. He always had a spot for her in his cold heart. He also wanted her. More than he had ever wanted any other girl in his whole life. He wanted her more than he ever wanted anything in the whole world.

"Geeze. Aren't we touchy...I'm only being friendly, now what is wrong with that." Draco modified his voice so that Ginny calmed down slightly. "Relax. Do you really think I'd do this is the hallway. We are quite exposed here and I really don't think that you are a quiet little lover in bed. Somehow I think you are a little wild cat." He could feel her continue to relax as she realized he wasn't going to hurt her.

"That's none of you business. And wouldn't you like to know. Now let me GO!" She kicked him in the shin and tried to break free.

"Ginny..." He breathed in a voice filled with need and lust so much that it startled her into stillness. No one had ever talked to her in that voice. She heard Ron talk to Hermione like that in the dark when everyone else was asleep but not ever to her. He wrapped his arms back around her body but in a less abrasive way. The embrace almost felt tender. Her eyes were wide in shock and Draco could see it in them. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. They were separated by only a few inches when a sound down the hallway broke the moment. Crabbe came crashing down the stairs and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the two.

"Draco what?" Crabbe stood there with a completely stunned and surprised look on his face.

Draco looked back at Ginny with the usually evil persona firmly back in place and smirked at her. Then he looked at her again and laughed. "Really Weasley, are there so many of you in your family that your in need of love? Well run along to someone else and find it, I don't make a practice of initiating virgins, especially not Weasley's." He said the name with disgust and hatred. He turned and went to Crabbe who was now laughing, almost falling over with it.

"Good one, Draco!" Crabbe called between laughs, " Look at her! She's gonna cry! Boo Hoo Weasel!" He kept laughing and Ginny ran down the hall in the opposite direction toward Gryffindor Common room.

Ginny sat in her bed, not able to sleep. She stared at her ceiling and tears fell down her cheeks. They were tears of shame, she HAD wanted him to kiss her. She wanted Draco to kiss her like she'd never wanted anyone to before and he had laughed. Laughed in her face. He'd been playing a joke on her the whole time. That was typical Malfoy crap. He was always trying to find was to get at people especially her it seemed like. Sometimes she thought there must be something more to him than all that hatred and abusive behavior. Like every once in a while she sees him when he thinks no one is looking and he looks sad. He looks a little lost in those moments and Ginny feels it in her heart. It's this sudden pain like someone is striking her right in the chest. Oh well, she really needed to get to bed or else she would definitely flunk her potions test tomorrow.

Draco was also sitting in his bed. Although he wasn't crying, he was thinking about Ginny Weasley. He had noticed her about two years ago when she was in her 4th year and he hasn't been able to notice anything but her since. He had been practicing with his broomstick, which was against the rules, and fallen. He was hurt very badly and Ginny had come to help him. For some reason she was outside working by the lake and had seem him fall. She'd kept that secret all this time. He could easily be suspended for flying outside practice, but she hadn't told a soul. He'd been the usual Draco but she had been kind and caring regardless, performing one of the healing spells she excelled at. She had been genuinely worried about him. No one had ever been like that with him before...or since. He had noticed her before that incident but after that she became almost an obsession. Who was he to feel anything human? That's what everyone thought about him, but they were wrong, he did feel things. This thing for Ginny he felt too deeply which was strange because he couldn't care about a Weasley.

After taking her potions test, which she actually doubted she failed but doubted she did good on either, Ginny headed to find Hermione. Hermione was in the common room with Ron and Harry. Ron and Hermione were cuddling on the sofa looking very cute and coupley while Harry sat in a chair across from them, they were in a lighthearted conversation. Ginny walked up and sat on the arm of the chair Harry sat in.

"Hey Harry. How are you?" She asked glumly.

"I'm good Ginny. How did your potions test go?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure but I really don't think it went very well at all. I don't think I failed but I don't think I did very well either."

"You're so good at healing, I don't understand how you can do so badly at Potions." Harry didn't mean his comment as an insult and Ginny knew it so she just ignored it. "You know what really helped me with potions?" Harry asked.

"No but I'm sure you'll tell me right?" Ginny asked hopefully. Aside from Hermione and Draco Harry was extremely talented at Potions. Whatever had helped him would hopefully help her.

"There is a book in the library that I used to get a lot of the basic one's correct. It's called _Potions for Dummies_. It helped a lot, totally simplifying all the stuff down and making it easier to remember than when Snape tries to tell you."

"Thanks Harry, I'll definitely have to try that book! I'm so excited now. Hopefully it won't be checked out right?" She smiled down at Harry kissing him on the cheek in thanks. Harry turned a bright red.

"No problem."

"Hey Gin! How did the test go?" Ron who had just surfaced from making out with Hermione and saw Ginny and asked.

"Not too well, but Harry just told me about this book that might help me."

Hermione smiled, "You mean the book **I** recommended to Harry when he couldn't do potions?" Ginny turned to look at Harry who had begun blushing and gave him a fake disapproving look. "It's a really great book Ginny, I think it'll help." Hermione smiled and so did Ron. _They are so happy in love_, Ginny thought, _why couldn't she have that? _Ginny thanked them all and got up to go to the library.

Draco was walking down the halls of the school when he noticed a certain redhead heading toward the library. He turned around to follow her, creeping silently behind her. He followed her undetected into the library and into the stacks in the back of the library. He didn't let her know he was there yet; he was enjoying just watching her. She had a look of pure curiosity on her face but there was determination there also. He knew he was slightly obsessed with her but he couldn't help it. He was a slave to the master and his master was Ginny. Sometimes he thought maybe he wanted her so much for the simple reason he could never have her.

She had pulled out a book entitled, _Potions for Dummies, _That's a good book for her to have, he was happy someone finally told her about it.

"Tsk. Tsk Weasley. You really should pay more attention to who is behind you in the corridors. It could get dangerous." Draco leaned nonchalantly against one of the shelves and crossed his arms over his chest.

Ginny, who had jumped over ten feet when he had spoken, was pissed off. "What are you talking about Malfoy? Maybe it wouldn't be a problem if you didn't decide to follow me!" She tucked the book under her arm.

"Why would I do that? I was simply stating a fact that it's a dangerous place for little girls like you. Maybe next time your walking alone in the corridors you should pay more attention. Someone could get hurt otherwise." He sneered.

"Are you threatening me? What is your problem? You can find other people to bother? No I get it you just needed a little entertainment so let's go bother Ginny. Why can't you just leave me alone Malfoy?" Ginny's voice was growing in volume.

"Must you yell? I understand that it's the only way you know how to communicate but some of us would like to have our hearing when we're 40 years old." He reached over to grab the book from under arm, and in the process brushed her breast. His pulled the book from her grasp and looked at the cover. His hand was still tingling from where he had touched her breast, he relished even that touch.

"Give me the book." She commanded and stood there glaring at him.

He pretended to be thoughtful for a few seconds. "I'll give you this book, if you give me a kiss. The kiss you wanted to give me last night is the trade." He held the book up. "It's simple so what do you say Weasley?"

Ginny had been staring at him seriously considering using the book as an excuse to kiss him. She wanted to last night, he was right, and she wanted to now also. He had touched her breast when he reached for the book and she was surprised by the sensation from the simple touch. What would a kiss do? She was about to consent when she looked up into the taunting face of Draco and realized he was joking. He had to be, he was wearing the usual cruel look.

"I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole Malfoy. You are disgusting to me and I hate even looking at you. So no, I don't need the book." Ginny would swear she saw something flash in his hard grey eyes before he put the sneer back in place and walked off with her book.

A/N: Sorry for the repeat but I can't post the whole thing at once. Next Friday should be less repetitive I'm thinking. Review if you want! Thanks again!


	2. blowing up the school

Disclaimer: Don't own anything here at all except maybe the plot but nothing else is mine at all in the least!!

Here we are after Draco stole the very important book Ginny needed…

Ginny stomped back to the common room and threw herself on the sofa next to Hermione who was now sitting all alone. Hermione looked up from her book when she heard the door thrust angrily open.

            "Hey. Something wrong? Was the book checked out?" Hermione asked when she saw the look of annoyance on her friends face.

            "No." Ginny spat.

            "Well…why don't you have it then?" Hermione asked hesitantly, not sure why Ginny was mad.

            "Malfoy."

            "Malfoy what?" Hermione prodded.

            "Malfoy took the book from me." Ginny sat down next to Hermione and crossed her arms across her chest angrily.

            "Why did he do that?" Hermione turned, sitting to face Ginny.

            "How should I know why he does anything? He's a stupid jerk." Ginny was so mad. She wasn't sure who she was madder at though; herself, for wanting Malfoy, or Malfoy for taking the book. 

            "Yeah he is. Why does he need that book? He's soooo good at potions it makes me sick." Hermione turned thoughtful and a look of irritation crossed her face when she thought of Malfoy. He was as good if not better than her at potions.  That **really** annoyed her. "Who knows what goes on in the mind of Malfoy.  He doesn't do any thing without a reason though."

            Coming through the door, Ron and Harry interrupted their conversation. Harry looked over and smiled at Ginny.

            "You two ready for dinner. I was getting ready to go down." Harry asked shyly.

            Ron shot Harry a look and rolled his eyes, "I'm going too, did you forget that? You ready Mione?" Ron directed his attention to his girlfriend. They all sat down to eat together at the table and Harry and Ron were totally enthralled in a conversation with Dean about some Quidditch match. Ginny just sat there thinking about everyone at the table around her. Mostly Ron and Hermione though, She yearned for a love like theirs. They were young but everyone knew they would end up together because they were totally committed. They were also so obviously soul mates.

Draco watched Ginny. She looked lost at the moment. Sitting at the table filled with all sorts of people, she didn't look like she was very interested in them or their conversations. She sat there solitarily in her own world oblivious to the outside world. He wanted to talk to her, but he didn't trust himself to. He was hurt by her comments the other day in the library. He craved her attention, good or bad, that was why he always said such mean things to her. He felt somewhat frustrated about the whole situation with her. He liked her a lot bordering possibility of love. Well whatever kind of love a Malfoy was capable of anyway, it killed him to know he would never have her. He hated seeing Potter blushing around her and paying attention to her, it almost physically made him hurt to see that. The only reason he was ok about it was because Ginny didn't appear to return his feelings. Besides, Potter was too soft of a guy for Ginny. She needed someone who could be with her and protect her obviously, but she also needed someone to joke with her and---what was Draco thinking?? These were way too cheesy thoughts for Draco to be having.  Draco pulled his eyes from Ginny and looked around the room. He scanned all the tables, looking from face to face. Nobody here really knew him; they all just assumed he was his father, only younger. Nobody even wanted to try to get to know him so he just acted like he was expected to which was fine. He knew he was not a very nice person.  He saw Dumbledore sitting there at the table and his heart lifted slightly at the sight. 

            Dumbledore was the only person that seemed to believe he might not be like his father. He never actually told Draco that, but he knew. Draco got privileges and responsibilities that most people didn't. Dumbledore never convicted him without any evidence of things like most of the other staff and students. He was getting depressed watching all the various things going on around the room. 

            Ginny watched Draco, his mask had fallen for a brief time. He seemed to be battling something inside and trying to figure something out. He actually looked human to her. He looked up to find her staring and his eyes were still slightly bewildered. Something was wrong. She could feel it. 

            Draco broke the contact and got up and left the room.

++++

Later that week in potions Ginny was nervously making a potion that would cause temporary blindness. She knew exactly how to make the antidote but could never make the blindness potion itself. Throwing ingredients she thought were right into her cauldron she caught the attention of Professor Snape. 

            "Miss Weasley, are you trying to kill everyone in the school or just yourself?" He asked in his usual Snape manner. 

            Ginny looked from his face to her cauldron and back. "What do you mean Professor?" 

            "What you just added to the cauldron is lethal when mixed with that rats tail in your hand. Were you planning on throwing that in the mix also?"

            "I-I…"

            "Quick, think of a good excuse Miss Weasley and I do mean good." He rudely interrupted her. "Nothing?" 

            Ginny continued to stare at him like a deer caught in the headlights. 

            "Two detentions Miss Weasley, you can serve your first tonight after Dinner." Snape turned around and began to walk away. He stopped and turned back around, "Oh and by the way, don't even think of adding anything else to that cauldron before you clean it! 100 points from Gryffindor. " When he had finally walked away Ginny's shoulders sank with defeat and she carried her cauldron off to clean it. 

Later that night at dinner she sat at the table with her fellow students. She couldn't believe she had detention with Snape. Well she could but it still sucked. She hated it; he would probably make her clean cauldrons or his storage closet or something equally as horrible. He usually assigned her those kinds of stupid jobs. Would she really have blown up the school? She wished she could doubt it but she was so clueless when it came to potions. She really needed the book that Malfoy had but that was wanting something that was unattainable. For whatever reason he stole that book from her, he wouldn't give it back until he was ready. Harry got her attention by tugging on her robes.

"Sorry to hear about your detention. That really stinks, I mean of all the teachers too it had to be Snape. He's the worst" He smiled. Ginny knew he was trying to make conversation but she didn't want to talk that much, the sooner she was done the sooner she could get detention over with.

"I know, and I have two detentions! He also took 100 points from Gryffindor. I feel so guilty, if I weren't such and idiot maybe we wouldn't be behind Slytherin." Ginny shook her head.

"You're not an idiot Ginny, you really aren't." Harry smiled and patted her on the back.

"Thanks Harry. I should go now though; I don't want to lose even more points for the house. Bye." She got up and waved to Harry.

When she finally reached the potions room she was surprised to see a cauldron and a table full of ingredients sitting on a table. Snape looked up as she entered.

"I want you to work on the potion you couldn't get right today. You can't leave the room until you do it correctly." Snape informed her.

"Uhm. Ok" Ginny was shocked and went over to the table with all the equipment. She was actually doing really well until she couldn't find the leech juice. She continued to look around, not to find it when she heard an all too familiar voice talking with Snape. _What was Malfoy doing here? That's just great, add a little more humiliation to the experience please! _She thought. She listened to their conversation while looking for the leech juice. She was merrily searching until she heard Snape ask Malfoy to stay and watch Ginny while he went to go run some errands. _Good Lord Please NO._ She thought. After Snape had left the room Malfoy walked over to Ginny to find her still searching for the leech juice.

"Missing something Weasley?" He asked.

"Of course not." She lied, snapping at him.

He smirked at her indignant expression, "Yes you are actually. It's over here." Malfoy walked over the cabinet and pulled out some leech juice. He handed the bottle to her. 

"Why didn't he give it to me. I knew I needed it, I just didn't know where to look!" She was staring at the bottle in her hand, hating Snape's maliciousness.

"He meant it as a test. He figured you would remember the potion, now that you had almost blown up the school, so he would make it a little harder." Malfoy told her matter-of-factly.

"That's cruel." She said distractedly as she put them in the cauldron. The potion turned to a bright blue, the right color. She just stood there staring at it stunned. "I did it. I actually got it right." She was completely surprised.

"I know, isn't it amazing what you can do when you learn from a mistake? You should have learned a lot more by now though if that's the standard used." He commented rudely.

That caught Ginny's attention and she looked up at him genuinely hurt by his comment. "I know I'm an idiot Malfoy but you don't have to be so obvious about it." 

Draco looked at her and realized he had hurt her feelings. Good, he thought, _now she knows how it feels._ Too bad he felt horrible about making her sad. "You're not an idiot Ginny, you're just forgetful about Potions. They are really confusing so you shouldn't feel like an idiot. Besides you got this one right didn't you?" He was trying to reassure her and strangely it was working. When she'd told Harry she was an idiot he couldn't alleviate the feeling and Draco managed to with a few sentences.  

"I better go sit over by Snape's desk, he'd be upset if he thought I had helped you at all." Draco told Ginny.

"You did help me." 

"No, you knew what you needed, just not where it was. That's not anything Snape wouldn't have done." He told her as he walked back to the desk and sat down.

Snape walked in about two minutes and Draco left without saying another word to Ginny.  Snape who was very surprised and secretly delighted Ginny had gotten the potion right told her that her next detention would be in the morning the day after tomorrow.

A/N: Hopefully this chapter was better I really appreciate people still reading this. The next Chapter is one of my favorites I have ever written!! Seriously I like it, Draco shows a softer side! Gasp!! Yeah so anyway review please!! Thanks. Can I just tell you I almost cried at some of my reviews?!?!?! Happy tears happy tears!!! Ok not cry but I was almost there guys!! Thanks so much!! By the way Harry won't be psycho however, he will possibly be upset that Ginny would get with Draco…is that ok? I promise not psycho.


	3. the big dipper

Disclaimer: Don't own any of these characters places or anything at all in this story.

The next day Ginny had a class she liked, care of magical creatures with Hagrid. The day passed really quickly and Ginny was still excited that she had gotten the potion right yesterday. She had told Hermione who had said, "I knew you could Gin!!" Which was exciting because she loved Hermione and took her comments seriously.  Ron and Harry had been surprised but excited for her also. She hadn't told anyone about talking to Malfoy though. She knew they would all snort and say he didn't mean it or that he was under the influence of some potion. After dinner Ginny picked up her potions book and read up on all her potions because she had a detention with Snape in the morning. She figured he'd probably try and get her to make some obscure potion for detention. Around midnight she tried to go to sleep, only to lay awake in bed for three long hours before deciding to get up.

It was three a.m. in the morning and Draco couldn't sleep. He didn't need sleep much; he was one of those lucky people that thrived on only 4 hours of sleep a night. He was sitting up in one of his favorite places to be, the astronomy tower. He looked out at the sky and let his mind just be blank and relax. He was doing really well, feeling very relaxed until Ginny Weasley came tromping up the stairs. He turned to face her.

            "What are you doing here?" He asked in a surprisingly mild voice.

            "Couldn't sleep." She looked at him sitting there in his cloak looking very cute. She stood there dumbly.

            "Well? Are you going to stand there all night staring at me Weasley?" Draco asked in the same tone as before except now it had amusement in it. "Sit down."

            She moved and sat across from him. They were sitting on floor of the room. Ginny was surprised at his tone and actions but she liked it and oddly she wasn't afraid. They sat in silence, Draco looking at the sky, Ginny looking at Draco. He was so handsome. His hair was an amazing shade of blonde and it was a little longer so it fell into his eyes occasionally, which Ginny thought was sexy. Ginny finally broke the silence. "What are you doing up here?"  Draco looked at her considering.

            "I have a hard time sleeping sometimes. I don't need much sleep anyway so I come up here when everyone else is still catching up on theirs." 

            "I couldn't sleep tonight either and I decided to come up here. I never come up here but tonight for some reason I felt like I should." Draco continued to stare at her making her uncomfortable. 

            "I know what you mean." Why was he talking to her like this? Treating her like she was a friend to him. He usually treated her mean and was rude, but she had caught him with his guard down and he didn't feel like raising it yet. 

            "What?" She asked not following the question. She looked back at him uncertainly.

            "Doing things because for some reason you feel like you should." He shifted to a more comfortable position.

            "Right. Like anyone could FORCE you to do anything." Ginny snorted.

            _You could_ he thought to himself. "No but I do feel compelled to do things because it's what people expect." 

            Ginny looked startled by the revelation. "You what?" 

            "Well look at Potter." He shrugged and continued,  "I do hate him, that's true enough but not for reasons people assume. Not because he defeated the Dark Lord, I pick on him because everyone assumes I should. My family included." He pointed at her, "You included too. You think I'm some horrible evil person, so I'm horrible to you. Evil might be taking it a bit too far though." He smiled to make it seem like a joke but Ginny knew he was serious.

            "I don't think your evil." She told him.

            "You don't have to say that because it's the socially acceptable thing to do." Draco looked away and told her in a cold voice.

            "I'm not. I really don't think your evil. I think you are mean to people but it's a mask. A pretty convincing one too because I totally believed it until a few years ago. So don't think you know me because I don't presume to think I know you." 

            He turned to look at her. "If you don't think I'm evil why do you always shrink away from me in the halls?" he accused rudely.

            "I've got a mask too, Draco." she told him quietly. 

            She looked right into his eyes and she could see that he was beginning to understand. Everyone has their faces they show and that was one facet of hers, she was supposed to fear a Malfoy. It was expected. She loved his eyes. A stormy gray when he was upset and a squalling gray when he was angry. They could also be so peaceful and welcoming when he was relaxed.  Right now they were a mixture of all three.

            "That's true. Id' never thought about it like that. It seems so...ridiculous." 

            Ginny smiled at his confusion and her eyes were suddenly drawn toward the heavens. She scooted closer to Draco still looking at the sky and asked, "Which is you favorite?" She was so close she could smell the soap he used. A scent that she had always liked because it made her feel happy but she'd never been able to figure out why, until now. Draco looked from her face to the sky.

            "I like the Big Dipper the best." He said causing Ginny to absolutely crack up.

            "What??" she sputtered between laughs and Draco smiled. 

            "It's the only one I can ever find!" Ginny was laughing so hard she leaned on Draco for support and he gladly put his arm around her to help. Draco was chuckling now too. When Ginny finally stopped laughing she looked at Draco and he was smiling down at her. "I'm not the greatest constellation locator." he explained

            "Me either. That's ok though, we all have our strengths." She leaned into his body a little more; loving the warmth he gave her in the cold.

            "I know. Your good at healing and creature care." Draco surprised Ginny by commenting.

            "And you're good at everything except healing! Isn't that weird? You're so smart, I mean you're a prefect! Oh and of course your horrible at astronomy." She smiled up into his face. How come it couldn't always be like this between them? She felt completely at ease here sitting with him talking. It was strange because it was Draco, but it was also thrilling because it was Draco. She didn't want it to end almost but she had to get up early to go to detention cleaning the potions floor. "Why is it so easy for us to talk here but nowhere else? Maybe because your finally dropping your mask. You did it once before...do you remember?"

            Draco looked down into Ginny's brown eyes and wanted to kiss her so much it was almost unbearable, he almost gave in but sanity prevailed. "No when?"

            Ginny smiled at his forgetfulness. "Duh Stupid! It was about six months after you fell off your broomstick. On the way to Hogsmeade my wallet got stolen..."she looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to remember. "You helped me, gave me some money. I remember you also told me not to worry that it would be fine, and then you turned and walked away. I was a little freaked out by you acting all nice and reassuring but after that I knew there was more to you than it seemed." Ginny impatiently brushed Draco's blonde hair that had fallen into his eyes away. "Also when you fell off your broomstick, you tried to act all tough. I knew you weren't and were in horrid pain so I helped. You also were trying to be nasty I think, but it turned out real flat. Like it was a strain for you to come up with all those cutting things to say. Then you thanked me with this look of pure sincerity in your eyes and I knew I was missing something." She finished finally. 

            "Your right about some of that. Now I remember the wallet thing. I had forgotten about that." 

            "I have to go." She looked at Draco once more and stood up. "This has been a night I won't forget." 

            "You can come here anytime you can't sleep. I'll probably be here. Night Ginny." Draco was sincere.

            "Night." Ginny left and went back to her room, finally able to find peace and sleep.

A/N: So do you like it?? Is Draco too unlike himself….see I think he's softer on the inside than people think. So anyway! Review please I like em and hmmm oh the next chapter will probably be posted in like a week. Thanks for all the past reviews guys and putting my on your lists I was so excited when I noticed that!!! 

P.S. Please read my other story a simple gift the one about ginny and mr. collins. It's a good one I think!!


	4. a locker room thing

Disclaimer: Don't own any thing at all here. Nothing. I just love the characters but I own nothing at all. Nothing I tell you!

In detention the next morning much to Ginny's dismay she had to clean the floor of the potions room instead of working on a potion. Last night with Draco had been one of the most fun times she'd had in a long time. She felt so totally at ease with Draco that she completely forgot about all the things that surrounded him. She knew he was right about people around assuming he was an evil person just like his father. He had a good heart on the inside and she knew it, if only he would let her see it. To her he was amazing. The perfect combination of brains and brawn as the saying goes. All his talents could be such a gift for the wizarding world, if only someone could help him shine. Someone to help him realize that he could be all that and more. Ginny decided she wanted to be that person. 

            She'd never felt the way she felt around Draco around anyone else. She felt this amazing feeling, like she wanted to be around him all the time and figure out all his little secrets. She also felt a sexual thing that she had never, never felt before. That part of it scared her a little, she hadn't ever been with anyone like that before. She wasn't sure how she felt about doing it with Draco even though she wanted too. Having decided all this while on her knees scrubbing the floors she was excited to finally be done and take a shower. 

+++

Later that week after having not seen Draco at all except in passing, Ginny was determined to find him. She knew exactly where to look too. Slytherin just finished Quidditch practice so Ginny headed off toward the locker room to wait. She waited….and waited…everyone BUT Draco was coming out. Finally assuming either the room was now empty or only Draco was there she went in. She walked in to find it seemingly empty until she turned the corner down one row of lockers and saw Draco. He was standing there freshly showered in clean robes. She paused to admire him for a minute, thinking he wasn't aware she was in the room with him.

            "Like what you see?" He turned toward her and smirked. The smirk wasn't cruel it was just a smirk. Ginny was beginning to realize that it was just something he did, an expression unique to him.

            "Honestly??" She asked and Draco nodded. "Yes." She said simply and a real smile split his face.

            "I'm glad to hear it, I wouldn't want to disappoint you. I like what I see by the way, you hair's rather nice like that." He pointed at her hair, which she had curled slightly earlier this morning.

            "Thanks! So how'd practice go?" She walked over and stood closer to him, excited that he had noticed her hair. She had done it earlier in the morning just to see him.

            "Did you really come here to ask me about practice? Are you the Gryffindor spy now??" He joked.

            "Ha! Like they'd give me an important job like that. No, I think they've elected someone else for that lovely duty. Someone like….Neville." She joked. 

            "I think you'd be a good spy. Well never mind actually, you can't sneak very well. I can always hear you coming. I think it's the big thumping footsteps."

            "Well Master of Sneaking, maybe someday you could teach me how to do it properly then?" 

            "I'd love too, making the good go bad is always a favorite pastime of mine." 

            "Good. Then what do you say about 11 o'clock in the library. Oh wait," she had a fake sad look in her face, "I'd have to sneak there and since that's a skill I'm lacking we can't do it. It'll just have to wait I suppose." She joked.

            "Guess so." He reached over and shut his locker. "So…" 

            "So I wanted to thank you for the help in potions the other day. I don't think I mentioned it the other night." He started to protest and she reached up and put a finger on his lips stopping him. "I know you didn't tell me anything, but it was a lot easier asking you for help than asking Snape would ever have been. You were pretty nice about it and I really appreciate that." Draco reached up, grabbing her wrist and pulled her hand away from her lips. 

            "You're welcome. I'm surprised you let Snape intimidate you so much. He's a jerk but you shouldn't be frightened of him." He still held her wrist in his hand, noting how small it was and how fragile it felt.

            "That's so much easier said than done." She told him.

            "You're not scared of me anymore Ginny." Draco began rhythmically rubbing the inside of her wrist with his fingers.

            "No, that's true. But you're not scary, you just act like it." Ginny was now beginning to notice his hand on her wrist and it was beginning to turn her on. "Draco, can I have that potions book? It would really help me a lot in that class."     

            "You know the price right?" He leaned in close to her and waited for her answer. 

            Ginny nodded, "I know the price." 

            "No…you know the old price," he looked down at her lips then back into her eyes, "the price just went up." He told her and kissed her.  Ginny had never been kissed like this before. It wasn't slow, it wasn't soft but it was amazing. It was hot and demanding and Ginny loved every second.  While he was kissing her his arms wound around her body in a tight grip. Slowly one of his hands crept around her body to slide underneath her shirt in the front.  His hand traveled up to fondle her breast through her bra.

            Draco couldn't believe this was happening. Not in his wildest dreams did he ever think he would touch Ginny like this. But here he was with his hand massaging her breast while he kissed with all he had. He wanted to lay her right here on the bench and bury himself in her, making her his forever. Somehow he knew that was impossible but that didn't stop him from wanting it. A distant sound broke their kiss and they both were suddenly thrust back into reality.

            "Ginny." Was all Draco could manage to say.  He looked at her: her hair mussed (guess his other hand must have traveled there), her lips were red, and her nipples were tight and erect. Ginny was blushing at his sexual appraisal of her body. But she liked it. She knew that this was a thing unique to Draco, she'd never even wanted to kiss anyone before and now…well now she wanted to do a lot more than kissing.

            "Draco that…that was amazing. I've never ever done anything like- 

                                    Before she could finish Draco kissed her one more time.  He knew she was a virgin, and still he was happy to think that she'd never been with anyone before. Her inadvertent confession had just about undone him.

            "It was. You should go though because if you get caught in here you'll be in a lot of trouble." He smiled because he could tell she didn't want to leave at all.

            "Ok but what about the book?" She asked stubbornly.

            "You know the price remember? It went up." He told her.

            The sound of people coming from the field reminded them of their location, they looked at each other in silent communication and Ginny left but not before whispering forcefully, "I don't have big thumping footsteps!".

A/N: See me smile as Draco and Ginny get physical. Yee-Haw!! Ok sorry I'm just really excited because I love this couple. Oh yes and I love all the reviews soooo much that I always want to post as soon as I can. But I'm pretty busy so sorry it takes me a whole week, trust me I hate waiting for people to update too. So I'm trying to be faster.


	5. Yes i know it's short!

Ginny couldn't believe what had just happened. She was so excited about it but at the same time a little scared. Her family would no doubt be very upset at the thought of her getting with a Malfoy. But it was something she couldn't deny, the feeling had always been there. It was this amazing rush of emotions she felt around him only now there was no fear involved only….well…only love. Was she really in love with Draco?? She'd known him for what seemed like forever but love?? But their love would have to break boundaries set long before she was even born. It'd have to cross a threshold of evil and good, light and dark. She hoped that Muggles had it right. She hoped that all you're dreams could come true and stories could have happy endings.

Draco's father had just sent him an owl telling him he was very upset with him for the lack of trouble he was causing for Dumbledore and his friends this year.  Draco hated his father more than anyone could ever imagine. His father embodied all the things that Draco was beginning to realize were unspeakably evil. All through his childhood he had been forced to excel, to be the best. If he failed he would earn his father's wrath and his father was not a man to be taken lightly. Long ago he figured out that his mother was just as helpless to escape the situation as he had been. Now though he was at Hogwarts where he could be free if only he knew how. Draco knew people would never like him as a whole but there were people he wanted to like him very much. People like Ginny. He couldn't believe what they'd done in the locker room. If they'd gotten caught his father would probably kill him, he could hear his voice now. "A Weasley!!! I raised you better than to screw common trash!! You humiliate and torment people like her, put them in their proper place!!" Only his father would manage to be more scathing and say things about Ginny that would no doubt make Draco want to kill him. Not that he would have to go very far to be at that point.  The animosity Draco felt toward his father was slowly turning into hatred. The real Draco was in perfect contrast to what people perceived him to be. If only they knew the boy whom they considered to be evil was willing to fight, willing to die for all things good.  

A/N: Before you kill me I know this is short!! Sorry. The next one will be longer I just wanted to post something. So here it is and yes I'm aware it's unbelievably short. By the way are you guys reading my other story A simple gift?? Just asking. :-)


	6. Jealous

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

After the locker room incident Ginny couldn't even look at Draco without blushing. It was the most embarrassing thing possible. She'd try and sneak glances at him in meals and he'd catch her then smile at her and she would turn positively red.  No one seemed to notice their little across room plays, but they had fun. Ginny wanted to see Draco again soon but it was hard not to arouse everyone's suspicion. It had been a whole two days since Ginny had been alone with him and she craved his company, hoping he felt the same.  Well she had decided she wanted everyone to see in Draco what she could see in him. The first person she had to show was Draco.  Harry looked over at Ginny and smiled at her, she smiled back in a friendly way. He took it as an invitation and came over to sit and talk to her.

            "Hello Ginny. How are you??" He sat on the seat next to her and leaned on the table.

            "I'm good. What about you?" 

            "I'm ok. So you know there is that trip to Hogsmeade coming up soon and I was wondering if you wanted to go get something to eat with me when we go." He looked at her expectantly and reached over to put an arm around her shoulders.

            "Uhh." Ginny faltered not knowing what to say. She liked Harry but next to Draco he was nothing. She was saved from having to answer when an owl dropped a package in her lap. _Perfect timing_ she thought. 

            "An Owl Ginny? For you?" Harry asked implying that she never got owls. Which was basically true but he didn't have to point it out. 

            "Yes an owl for me Harry." She grabbed the package, which had no markings on it, and she opened it not knowing what to expect. Holding it so only she could see he contents she stared at the contents for a second before she began to giggle. At first she tried to hide her laughter but it was not going to be held back. Her laughter was nothing really noticeable among the loud noises in the room but she did draw a few stares. She looked over at Harry who was looking at her like she was crazy, "Sorry Harry, I gotta go." She grabbed the box and left the room in a hurry, throwing Harry's arm from around her neck. She went to sit on one of the many staircases in the castle and looked again at the box. Inside was a page torn from _Potions for Dummies_ and also inside was a note. 

The note said:

            I'm holding this book for ransom. I think you remember the cost right Ginny? Unless you want the book to lose more pages I suggest you pay up. 

                                                Draco

P.S. You really do have thumping feet…and wonderful lips.

            She supposed it wasn't really that funny to most people but to her it was hilarious. Draco was joking with her! Sending her something, which had thankfully interrupted her from having to set Harry down, which she was so happy about. It was just so unreal to her and so exciting she couldn't help it.  Besides it had been a long time since she'd felt like somebody really cared about her, and with Draco she knew he cared. Momentarily diverted by the potion on the page which had been torn out she didn't hear the footsteps approaching. 

            "You got the owl I see?" Malfoy asked her and Ginny was stunned to hear a coldness seep back into his voice. He walked over to stand directly in front of her.

            "I did and I love it." She smiled up at him and noticed a hard look in his face.

            "I'm sure you did. Did Potter love it too?" Draco reached down to grab Ginny's arms and haul her roughly into a standing position.  "Did you enjoy Potter's touch Ginny? Did you like the way he looked at you??" Draco was seething, his anger was incredible. 

            "What are you talking about?" Ginny was actually a little frightened by Draco and she was lost as to what he was talking about. Draco tightened his grip on her shoulders and he pulled her closer so their faces were only inches apart.

            "What exactly are you and Potter? Do you give him all the special treatment you give me or has he had more?" 

"Draco I really have no idea what you're talking about! Why are you being like this??" She could hear the fear in her voice.

"Why? You're sitting next to Potter. You're smiling and laughing at him that's why!" Draco raised his voice but not enough to make someone come to check out what was going on. His face was a mask of anger and a sudden realization hit Ginny, he was jealous. Jealous of Harry who was no threat to him in any way, _Men_, she thought. Draco pulled roughly grabbed her chin and bent down to kiss her. This kiss was brutal, it wasn't meant for pleasure but Ginny liked it anyway and she began kissing him back gently. He gave in a little and was kissing her more softly until he realized what he was doing and he pushed his tongue roughly into her mouth scraping her bottom lip with his tooth. He tasted her blood and pulled his head back suddenly, retightening his grip on her arms. 

            "Draco, Harry and I are only friends, if even that. I've never done anything I did with you with anyone else. You were right that time in the hall when I ran into you, I'm a virgin." Ginny explained calmly and smiled at Draco.

            Draco was fighting a battle inside. He wanted to believe her so badly but if she was lying…he couldn't even think about that.  He looked at her face which was pale from fear and he loosened his grip on her.

            "Ginny…I don't…I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" The concern clearly evident in his voice.

            "I'm ok." She reached up and put her hand on his cheek. His eyes had taken on an amazing color and Ginny loved it. "You ok?"

            Draco was startled by the question. He had probably just bruised her arms and he knew he'd cut her lip and here she was asking if he was ok. He nodded and bent down to kiss her. This time it was a gentle kiss, like he was trying to ask her forgiveness without words.  Ginny savored the feel of his mouth on hers and his gentle exploration of her mouth. She reached up and put her hand on the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair. This time his hands stayed on her waist, he was letting her do all the exploration she wanted. Slowly she trailed her hand from his hand down his back. He had broad shoulders and she could feel the power he had hidden in his muscles. Power that he had only minutes ago used against her…the thought didn't chill her like she thought it should. But she decided they should stop anyway. She stopped and pulled away gently from Draco's kiss. He didn't try and stop her; he just let her step away.

            "I should go because I'll be late to meet Hermione." Ginny could see the look that passed over Draco's face. The look told her he thought she was telling him to go, to leave her alone forever. She wanted to reassure him. She reached over and grabbed his hand, "Find me later ok?" she smiled and reached up to kiss him on the cheek. 

            Draco looked at her intently like he couldn't believe she was giving him another chance. He nodded and she went off to meet Hermione.

+++

Draco felt like a jerk. He couldn't control the sudden rush of emotion he'd felt when Potter had wrapped his arm around Ginny. He hated to think about the marks he'd probably left on her arms and she had just forgiven him. Just like that, acted like nothing happened. He'd never had someone who he felt like he could trust to totally be free with. With Ginny all that changed, he felt like she already knew who he was and she didn't care about his faults. He'd never been jealous before and couldn't say he enjoyed the feeling either. If that was what happened every time Potter looked at Ginny in that way of his he was going to be in a lot of trouble. He'd been watching Potter do it for a long time now but only recently had he begun to feel severe irritation when he did it. It was this feeling that Potter didn't even have the right to look at Ginny like that; only Draco could. What was happening to him????

A/N: Hopefully y'all didn't think Draco was OCC here. I don't think he was but I am biased after all but sorry if you did…my bad. So also guys guess what. My computer no kidding ate the next chapter. I was reading it again and my computer freaked and it disappeared. You think I'm kidding? I'm so not kidding, I didn't know whether to cry or throw the thing against the wall. There was this scene between Ron and Hermione that I took FOREVER to write and poof just like that it was gone. So now I'm trying to rewrite it but it will never be as good. I am so depressed about it and I still don't know if I should throw it against the wall or cry. **It'll be ok. It only means you get another reason to write about Draco** I have to reassure myself about the loss of all the work I did. Anyhow thanks for all the reviews I love it, I love it, I love it. Really they make my day :-)


	7. Doubts about you

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people at all so just enjoy the little tale I'm tell with things that aren't mine at all.

Ginny was a little surprised by Draco's behavior. She cared about him in a way she'd never cared about anyone before and knew he was feeling the same way. She figured his emotions were much more than he had ever had to deal with before. Even though she was surprised by his behavior she was a little excited by it also because it meant that he liked her a lot and felt protective of her. She wanted to talk to someone to find out if it was a normal thing and luckily she hadn't been lying to Draco when she'd told him she had to go and meet Hermione because she did and Hermione was the perfect person to talk to. 

            She walked into the room to find Hermione sitting in a plush chair reading a huge book. Ginny looked at her and realized that she and Ron were pretty much opposites in many ways. She was studious while he liked to ignore the studies; she was a bit snobby sometimes when he was completely laid back. Maybe that's why they got on so well. Maybe that's why she felt this attraction to Draco because opposites DO attract.  

            "Hi Hermione." Ginny greeted announcing her presence and she hoped that it wasn't too obvious she had just been violently accosted in a hallway.

            "Hi Ginny." Hermione marked her place and put her book down while Ginny sat in the chair next to her.  

            "How are you?" Ginny asked.

            "I'm good." Hermione looked at her then reached over and touched her fingers to Ginny's mouth. "Why's your lip bleeding?" Hermione asked then reached over and grabbed a Kleenex from the table next to her and handed it to Ginny.

            "Oh that! I bit it while I was chewing some gum earlier." She blatantly lied.

            "Well that's an odd thing to do." Hermione looked at Ginny like she was retarded and like she didn't believe her for a minute.

            "You're right. I did it kissing an absolutely gorgeous guy who got a little overzealous." If Hermione didn't believe a lie then she'd get the truth.

            "Really? Who?" Hermione asked interestedly and Ginny was surprised Hermione believed her.

            "Guess." Ginny was stalling because she didn't want to tell Hermione gorgeous guy was Draco. 

            "Who could it be??" She thought for a moment. "Neville?" 

            Ginny made a face then pulled the Kleenex away from her lip and look at it to find it was still bleeding a little. "I said gorgeous and I mean gorgeous." Ginny emphasized the gorgeous both times.

            "Well then...Harry?" 

            "Definitely not Harry." 

            "Not Harry?? Well I'm at a loss, tell me who then." Hermione looked at her expectantly and Ginny assumed there was no way she'd understand her and Draco right now. 

            "How about you think and get back to me." Ginny asked hoping Hermione wouldn't be upset that she was keeping the secret from her. 

            Hermione's face fell at being shut out by her best friend, then lit back up in amusement. "This is a secret affair then?? Ok I'll have a new guess for you later. You'll see I'll get it eventually. I alw-----Whatever Hermione was going to say was interrupted by Ron storming into the room and glaring at her. He totally ignored Ginny not even noticing her.

            "What in the hell are you playing at Hermione?!!" He yelled at her.

            Hermione looked puzzled at him. "What are you talking about Ron? Could you be more specific or do I have to guess." She looked over and smiled at Ginny but Ron still didn't notice her.

            "Don't give me that. You know exactly what I'm talking about. So stop treating my like an idiot!!"

            "What?" Hermione actually looked totally confused.

            "You and that bloody Viktor Krum, that's what!!" He yelled and Hermione gasped in shock.

            "It was only once and we've had this discussion already. I'm sorry ok??" She shot back. "I cannot believe you're bringing this up Ronald Weasley." 

            "No Hermione it's not ok! Are you sure there isn't something else you think you possibly should tell me about?!!" Ron was still yelling and still very angry. Ginny just sat back watching the scene unfold.

            "No nothing!" Hermione got up from her chair and walked to stand closer to him.

            "Well then these must be nothing important then!!" He pulled a stack of letters out of his back pocket.

            Hermione gasped yet again, which for some reason Ginny found inordinately funny but managed to stifle her giggles, "You went into my stuff??!!" Hermione's voice rose steadily with every word of the sentence.

            "It's a good thing too! If I hadn't I never would have discovered all the things about you and him!" He waved the letters around in front of her face. Hermione grabbed them and threw them on the chair behind her. "You lied to me Hermione!!"

            "Those letters are from him to me not vice-versa! I didn't ask him to write anything in them, he did it by himself. Besides most of those are old! I haven't seen him since the ball. I wouldn't lie to you Ron and you know it. Think about it." Hermione stopped yelling and was now talking in a more calm voice.

            Ron was visibly relaxed but not ready to yet give up the fight. 

            "What was it did you like your ride on his "broomstick" more than mine?" He asked sarcastically.

            Hermione couldn't help it she started laughing at him. She laughed right in his face and was relived to see him struggling not to smile with her. Suddenly it was like a light went on in Ron's head and he noticed Ginny. 

            "Hey Gin." He turned a very deep red and wanted to make a quick exit. "I didn't see you sitting there. I'm gonna go talk to Harry about something. Bye!" Her walked over and kissed Hermione very soundly and quickly left the room.

            Ginny looked at Hermione shocked by her brother's behavior. "What was that about?" she asked.

            Hermione walked over and picked up the letters from the chair where she had thrown them earlier. She sat down next to Ginny again. "He was upset about some letters I got from Viktor." She said as if that explained everything.

            "But he was really upset, it's got to be more than letters." Ginny assumed because she never figured Ron for a very jealous kinda guy.

            "Ron gets upset because Viktor was my first and then I kissed him two years ago at a ball when Ron and I were already together. Well not officially together but sorta anyway, I did it because Ron made me mad and I was trying to get back at him." Hermione stacked the letters into a pile and set them on her lap.

            Ginny's jaw had dropped; she was still stuck on the first part of that sentence. "Viktor was your first?"

            "Yep. You thought Ron was right? Most people do which is fine with me. I did it with Viktor because he liked me. He singled me out for attention even though he was this huge famous Quidditch player he chose me. I did it also because it was so not who I am, it was the opposite of me. I'm the smart one, the head girl all that right?? So why not go do this thing that was a total turnaround from typical me." Hermione shrugged since she had no more to say.

            "Did it hurt? The first time I mean?" Ginny tried not to sound to interested but couldn't help it; sex had been on her mind ever since Draco had touched her breast in the library a while ago.

            "It hurt a lot actually. I think because---this is probably too much information," she interrupted herself, "because he was so big. He's huge and it hurt a lot. The second time wasn't so bad but it was about that time I realized I didn't want to be with him like that anymore. We still went out for a while but I only dated him trying to get over Ron. It didn't work." 

            "What about after that?" 

            "Why're you so concerned about sex all of a sudden Gin?" Hermione eyed her intently. "Is it this gorgeous mystery guy?" 

            Ginny blushed. "Maybe...I don't know. I like him but I'm just not sure of myself."

            "Gin, sex is a big deal. Maybe not to all people but to girls like you and me that get very emotionally involved sex is huge. It's like baring a part of your soul to someone, you can't ever take that back. Some people can do the one-night stands and love it but I never could. I love Ron so much that it physically hurts to think of something happening to him at all and I think that's the kind of relationship you should have sex in. Not some little piddly relationship that won't last. He might be able to walk away but I don't think you could." Hermione told her in all honesty.

            "So you're saying I shouldn't have sex with this person?" 

            "No. I'm saying make sure you really want it before you do it. Otherwise you might get really hurt." 

            Ginny looked down at the tissue in her hands thinking that maybe somehow this was symbolic. Her blood that Draco had spilt speckled the white tissue. Draco could hurt her beyond any pain she'd ever known, she realized. It scared her. "Hermione it's getting late. Why don't we go get something to eat. I'm starving."

            "Are you ok?" Hermione asked Ginny who nodded her answer. "Let's go then."

A/N: Well ladies and Gents here's the chapter my computer greedily chewed up and refused to give back. I hoped you all like it. Sorry there was no ahem….action…in this chapter but later there will definitely be some action. *Wink wink* So anyway guys thanks for the reviews I have to say that I love them so much. Yes indeed I do they make me smile. So guys make me smile some more please. Just kidding. Adios for now!! Hey someone wants to translate this into Portuguese. That's pretty exciting to me!! Well have fun guys.


	8. boys will be boys

Disclaimer: Don't own anything here in any way. 

Even though Ginny thought she was in love with Draco her conversation with Hermione had given her second thoughts about their relationship. Should she trust him like she did? She knew him and knew who he was but she found herself thinking _what if I'm wrong and he really is this horrible person?_ He could just be using her to get back at a number of people; not that they'd mind TOO much but it would hurt them. She sat next to Hermione and could feel Draco's eyes on her. They implored her to look at him but she didn't. She knew she couldn't if she wanted to try and think about their relationship without his influence. If she looked at him all these complicated emotions surfaced. She hated this sudden change of heart but was powerless to stop it. 

            Draco sat there staring at her throughout the whole meal but she wouldn't look at him. He was confused by the sudden change of heart she'd had. Why was she ignoring him suddenly? It was unnerving and he didn't like the distance she was putting between them but what could he do about it? Nothing so he'd just wait for her to work out whatever was going on inside her. After Ginny continued to ignore him for more than half an hour he got up and left the room. He couldn't stand seeing her there smiling at everyone else but him. Annoyingly for Draco his father had sent him another owl. The package was sitting there on his bed waiting; this was one of those times when he was grateful for the single room he had managed to secure. He looked at the package not wanting to open it. No doubt his father had sent him something he didn't really want to have. However being Draco he shoved all that aside and did what he had to do, he opened the package. His father had sent him a very long letter and also a set of new robes.

**Draco,**

**I've heard rumors that you are getting soft, not making sure people give you the respect you deserve. We are one of the oldest wizarding families and you need to show them who we are. Now I understand that you are seeing a young lady. My sources tell me you are quite taken with her although they have not managed to procure a name yet. Need I remind you of your duty to me and all the loyal followers in marrying a woman who can wear the Malfoy name proudly? No doubt you have found the perfect female who has all the qualities expected. Don't make the same mistake as me son, marry someone who has a brain but isn't too smart. I married a completely witless woman and have regretted it my whole life. The only reason I let your mother be is because you inherited my genes. You are smart, cunning and excel at the dark arts. You're the only reason I have ever had any reason to believe your mother worthy of being alive. **

**                Shaun Deane has contacted me and told me that young Harry Potter is still ticking along fine. He's managed to do everything everyone has ever dreamed but not for long. We have plans boy. Great plans that will take all the mudblood lovers and Dumbledore supporters by complete surprise. Soon I'll tell you of the plans and give you your instructions. **

Typical of his father he didn't even bother to sign it. His father must be very excited about these great plans for him to be so stupid as to mention them in a letter that could easily have been intercepted. He wasn't surprised about the plans he knew his father was working on something to rid the world of the saintly Harry Potter but didn't realize it would happen so quickly. Draco would love to see Potter off somewhere far away from Hogwarts and gone forever. He wasn't like his Father he kept trying to reassure himself and was failing miserably. His whole life he had been taught Harry Potter was the enemy and he grew up believing it and even now he thought of him as the enemy. Only now it was for entirely different reasons. It was because of Ginny and he knew it. He felt himself get hard just thinking about her. He couldn't stop his physical reaction to her and was equally as powerless to stop his growing emotional attachment. He had no idea what to do except hope his Father's plan never arrived. 

++++

            "Hi Ron!" Ginny yelled at her brother as he entered the Gryfinndor common room. 

            He looked over at Ginny "Hi Gin."

            "Are you excited about the match?" Today Gryffindor was going to play Slytherin in a Quidditch match. The match was extremely important because the two were tied in the standings for the cup.  To Ginny Ron looked a little more nervous than excited but she kept that observation to herself.

            "I guess I'm excited. That blasted Malfoy better not catch the snitch before Harry or I'll kill him."

            Harry who'd just entered the room heard Ron's comment. "Like Malfoy could catch it before me. He's slow and all he does is follow me so I wouldn't worry about it." Harry was the best seeker in Hogwarts history and Ginny knew it but his comments still irritated her. They were so cocky she wanted to scream.

            "He almost caught it before you last time Hare and he doesn't follow you he's just looking for the snitch too." Ginny defended Draco automatically forgetting about arousing their suspicions.

            Ron and Harry both looked at her like she had sprouted another head. "Are you defending Malfoy?" Ron's voice was one of complete and utter disbelief.

            "Well I just don't think you should be so hard on him that's all. He's just playing the game like everyone else." She lamely explained.

            "My gosh Gin, are you serious?" This time Harry was staring at her like she was from another planet. "Malfoy is the worst kind of thing possible on the field. He's thinking the rules don't apply to him. Do you remember in the match against Hufflepuff when he ran that kid into a wall and he had to be in hospital for two weeks? Have you gone mad Ginny?" 

            She had forgotten the incident with the Hufflepuff kid but it was a gut reaction to defend a person you're in love with. "He doesn't do much that you guys haven't done in a few games, does he?" 

            Now they both looked at her with outraged expressions on their faces. "Are you comparing us to that trash Malfoy?" Ron's anger was evident in his voice. Both he and Harry looked at her expectantly, waiting for her answer. She didn't and Harry said, "Ginny I can't believe you would even think of putting me and that idiot death eater Malfoy in the same room! What is going on here? Ginny he's the vilest thing on earth. He has always been evil and sided with Voldemort and he always will. Period there's nothing more to it." Ginny hated it when Harry's voice took on the I-know-what-I'm-talking-about-so-pay -attention tone. It drove her nuts and now she felt herself getting angry and about to defend Malfoy yet again when she noticed Hermione staring at her weirdly from the doorway.  Hermione looked at her and Ginny to could tell she figured out the mystery man from their earlier conversation or at least suspected. Ginny's eyes begged Hermione not to tell the guys. The sudden change in Hermione's expression told Ginny that she'd come to some sort of conclusion about Draco. She walked the rest of the way into the room and put her arm around Ron.

            "I think what Ginny is trying to say is that you guys should save all your energy for the match. This is a big one guys, you have to win it remember?" Hermione by mentioning the match had successfully distracted them from the topic of Draco and Ginny looked at Hermione thankfully.

__

            Draco knew she was here at the match. She'd be sitting in the stands wearing Gryfinndor colors and cheering Potter on. He scanned the crowd for her as much as was possible from where he was. He couldn't find her, which was probably a good thing because he really needed to focus on the match.  _Think about something else Malfoy! _He told himself as he got on his broom and rose steadily in the air as the game began.

            Ginny was relieved when Hermione didn't bring up Draco. She knew they'd talk about it eventually but it was a bad idea to discuss it in public where anyone could hear their conversation. She was standing in the stands a few rows up with Hermione. They had a nice view of the game. Slytherin got out to a very hefty lead and Gryffindor was desperately needing some points. Hermione cheered Ron and Harry on from the sidelines as Ginny quietly watched next to her. She was watching Draco. He had awesome skills. Granted he wasn't as good as Harry but no one was better than Harry. He was this strange mixture of grace, efficiency and power. His blonde hair was flopping around in the wind as he flew around looking for the Snitch. She didn't know what to think because she wanted Gryffindor to win but she didn't want Draco to lose. Harry flew past Draco throwing a comment at him as he swept by. Draco's look of intent searching changed to one of burning anger as he watched Harry fly away. 

======

            Draco knew Potter was approaching him from behind but he just assumed he was flying past looking for the snitch. They sometimes exchanged barbs on the field but hadn't done it lately because Hooch hated it.

            "I noticed no one's cheering you on Malfoy. Pity when everyone HATES you isn't it?" Ordinarily Draco would've laughed at the comment because it was a weak insult but this time it made him angry. He automatically looked toward the crowd finding that Potter was telling the truth. A feeling of depression settled over him until he spotted her. Ginny was standing next to Hermione staring directly at him. His eyes softened as he saw her and she smiled at him. He watched transfixed as she quickly looked around then threw him a small wave and mouthed the word Hi. Her gaze quickly flew to something to his right and he automatically turned only to find Potter flying toward him again. 

            "What's the matter golden boy, can't find the snitch today?" Malfoy was trying to make him mad to distract him from the fact that he'd caught Draco staring at Ginny.

            "You have a fan?" Harry called to Draco. Draco silently thanked God because Harry obviously hadn't realized he'd been staring at Ginny. "She must be a desperate deranged idiot to be your fan. You put her under some sorta curse to make her like you? Or maybe you're staring at a guy."

 Harry was going to fly away but Malfoy stopped him by saying, "Why you wanna be the guy Potter? Sorry but I'm not a fudgepacker like you." He sneered back. Harry turned on Malfoy, Harry was enraged and flew at him with all the speed he could gain in the short distance. Harry crashed into Malfoy with a sickening thud and they both fell to the ground. 

A/N: Hey guys!! Hopefully nothing in this chapter offended you…if it did I'm sorry. I was trying to think of something that would really really really piss Harry off so he'd go after Malfoy and that was the absolutely only thing that came to mind. Anyway I hope y'all enjoyed this!! Thanks for the reviews everyone I absolutely love them!!! Anyhow see you later to Everyone who I love because if you read this I love you it cause it means you're reading this story!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!! Ok I'm very hungry and need to go eat before I turn into a total psycho.

Hey hey I love quotes no kidding I have a disk of some I love. Here's on I really like. "If they give you ruled paper, write the other way." Juan Ramon Jimenez said that and I love it a lot.


	9. thievery

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here at all.

Ginny heard Harry call out to her but before she could turn around and face him to tell him exactly what she thought about his behavior they took him off to the hospital wing. Ginny glared after him, her eyes shooting daggers. What in the world was he thinking? What he did could've killed him and Draco. At the moment Draco didn't look too great. Madame Pomfrey walked over to Draco and shook her head. She conjured up a stretcher and began talking to Ginny.

            "What in the world happened here I wonder? These boys I tell you, Quidditch gets rougher and rougher each year. They thought it used to be bad but wait until a few years from now! I hate to think what it'll be like then." 

            "Can I come visit him? I mean him and Harry both. They're both my friends." She was relieved to realize Pomfrey hadn't assumed Ginny wanted to see specifically Draco. 

            "Of course but wait for a little while. Give me one hour and then they'll be yours." She turned and walked back to the castle with Draco following on the stretcher. Two Slytherins had come to carry the stretcher into the castle and were staring murderously at the Gryffindor team still on the field.  Ginny managed to tear her eyes away from Draco and because she didn't want to draw attention to herself she walked over to Hermione and Ron.

            "I hope Harry's alright." Ginny practically choked on the words as they left her mouth. 

            "He will be. Harry always is." Ron informed Ginny and she just nodded. Ron and Hermione began a conversation and Ginny's mind began to wonder. Just what happened up there? Harry flew over and him and Malfoy said things to each other, which wasn't unusual, but this time Harry plowed right into Malfoy. Ginny's thoughts shifted to Draco. She hoped he wasn't hurt. Harry was obviously ok but Draco hadn't regained consciousness and she was worried. She was also selfishly worried that someone would begin to suspect her liaison with Draco. If that happened they'd never get to be together, their bond was still a little too fragile. She was so stupid to doubt him over something as simple as jealousy. It was a basic human emotion and Harry **had **been a little too friendly with her. She needed to see Draco and soon.

+++

Draco woke up with a pounding head. Pomfrey gave him something and it was quickly relieved but he still was in some pain. He looked around the room and didn't see Potter. He assumed he'd been fine after the fall. That would figure, Wonder Boy saved from harm again. Draco rolled his eyes at himself and his self-pity. He was hoping he'd wake up and find Ginny sitting next to him but unlucky for him, she was no where to be seen. He shifted his position in bed and realized he was only wearing a pair of pants. They were the kind you get in a hospital, very loose and very comfortable. He smiled when he recalled the look on Potter's face when he realized what Draco had said. It was classic Potter, easy to rile up if you could find the right insult. He hadn't counted on Potter going postal and aiming for him at full speed, but it was worth it.

++

Since Ginny wasn't allowed to go up to the Hospital area she went to the Gryffindor common room. She assumed Harry was also still being treated so she was surprised to find Harry sitting on a couch looking as if nothing in the world happened. Her surprise quickly turned to anger.

            "Harry why are you here?" She threw the question at him.

            "This is where I live." His glib reply further enraged Ginny.

            "Hmmm...Ok let my try this again. Why are you here, looking smug when Draco could be dying for all you know." 

            "That would be too perfect. I only wish I'd caught the snitch before I ran into him. That would have been the most perfect game ever, right Ron?" Harry looked past Ginny to Ron and Hermione who had just walked in behind her.

            "Yeah perfect. I only wish he woulda been screaming in pain and stuff. That woulda been great." Ron said.

            _They were joking about this?? This was not something to joke about!_ Ginny was getting more enraged by the moment. 

            "And crying like a little boy." Harry added and Ginny couldn't take their stupid laughing anymore.

            "You guys are horrible!! I don't know what's worse that you're," she turned and pointed at Ron, "related to me or that I," she turned and pointed at Harry, "used to think I was in love with you! I'm so ashamed of you!! What in the hell happened Harry?! You attacked Draco! I can't even believe it!" She looked at both of them, Ron looked weary like always when dealing with emotional women and Harry just sat there looking stunned. Ginny was giving both of them the evil eye and looking like she wanted to do them bodily harm.

            "Well I can't believe I'm hearing a Weasley defend a Malfoy. That's a first and hopefully a last. You know mum and dad would die if they heard about this." Ron explained almost calmly, not wanting to invoke Ginny's wrath again.

            Ginny was about to unleash the fury again but Hermione intervened. "Ron and Harry, I agree totally with Ginny. That was a terrible thing you did and It's not something I would've pictured you doing. Why'd you do it anyway?" Hermione automatically assumed the role of peacemaker in situations like this.

            Harry, who was still staring at Ginny in a stunned manner, turned his attention to Hermione. "He was just being Malfoy. Saying all this crap and it really pissed me off." 

            "Harry you can't just go attacking people who piss you off. It's not very smart. I think you'll be punished for this you know." Hermione scolded him then walked over to Ron and grabbed his hand. "I'm not sure but I think you're having a rematch right?" 

            "Not sure. I hope so, it would be a shame to lose the cup over something as stupid as Malfoy." Ron told everyone who was listening and Ginny couldn't take it. She just got up and left the room. She glanced down at her watch and noticed she was still a little short of an hour. She headed off in the direction of the hospital wing hoping she'd be allowed to see Malfoy anyway. She arrived to find Pomfrey waiting for her.

            "No visitors. It's too late and Draco needs his rest. You can come by and see him tomorrow." She walked off completely ignoring Ginny's protest. Ginny was getting so frustrated and all she wanted to do was see Draco. He would make her feel better, feel reassured about everything she couldn't understand between them. He was also impossible to reach right now.

++

"You had a visitor but I told her she had to wait until tomorrow to see you. You need your rest right now." Pomfrey walked into the room and explained to Draco. "I'm going to go to bed if you need anything, which I hope you won't, you just call for me and I'll be right here." 

            Draco's expression remained bland as he asked, "Who was the visitor?" Hoping it was Ginny but not wanting to get his hopes too high, he mentally braced himself for the possible rejection.

            "Virginia Weasley. Goodnight Mr.Malfoy." Madame Pomfrey walked off to her bedroom, which was a floor above the hospital wing. A set of stairs on the far side of the room led up to her area, they set it up this way so she was available to all the students who were sick. Draco was the only one in need of her services right now and he looked around the room feeling lonely. Ginny tried to come see him and somehow that made him feel tons better about sitting in this bed, all alone in an empty room. He smiled yet again thinking about Potter and the look on his face. That was something he'd never forget.

++

Ginny was irritated she wasn't allowed in to see Draco. She was usually a cautious and very thoughtful person but now she was having pretty drastic thoughts. If she could just sneak in to see Draco somehow, but how? She couldn't think of a spell or a potion and then suddenly she remembered Harry's invisibility cloak. All she had to do was manage to steal it.

            She killed time until she figured everyone else would be asleep. Once Harry and Ron left the common room she gave them about half an hour to fall asleep then she made her move. Her heart pounded as she silently climbed the steps to their room. She slowly opened the door and peeked around the corner, everyone was sleeping. She'd never done this before and she really hoped Draco was wrong about her footsteps as she walked as quietly as possible over to Harry's bed. She got down on her hands and knees and peeked under his bed. This was where he kept everything he valued. She felt badly about rifling through his stuff but she had to have the cloak to see Draco. She found it in a box with a picture book. The book contained pictures of his family and she quickly put it back in the box and shut the lid. Then she threw the cloak around herself and crept back out of the room.

A/N: Hello guys! How are you?? I'm good today. Anyway I hope you guys liked this chappie the next ones pretty good too. There's a little naughty naughty in it. Read and Review!! Thanks for all the reviews you've given so far.

Here's a quote 

"Personality is born out of pain. It is the fire shut up in the flint."


	10. in the hospital wing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here at all.

Ok Ginny just stole Harry's cloak….(in case you've forgotten)

Draco was lying in bed on his back trying to sleep when he saw a slight movement in the doorway. The hospital wing only kept the doors shut at the main entrance. Most of the other doors were left open like his was. He couldn't see anything but he felt like someone or something was watching him. He was careful not to give away the fact that he'd noticed in case the threat was real. For a moment he thought it was his father coming to give him his great plan but discarded the idea because his father wouldn't come here like this. It was too dangerous. He laid still feigning sleep.

            Ginny watched Draco who now looked asleep. She'd swear his eyes opened a second ago but now he looked completely asleep. She slowly walked over forgetting about the cloak. She stopped just short of his bed and her gaze lingered on his bruises and cuts. He didn't look too bad but he hadn't broken anything anyway, just a few minor sprains which Pomfrey could easily heal. She took the last step to his bed and laid her hand on his arm. 

            Suddenly Draco sprang to life and pulled her down onto the bed and rolled on top of her, successfully pinning her arms and legs. She'd thought he was asleep but was obviously wrong. He was very much awake and alive. He reached up with one arm, still holding her legs with his own and pulled the cloak off her head. His expression was one of shock but it quickly turned to delight and Ginny smiled broadly at him.

            "Is this how you greet all your girlfriends?" She joked at him.

            "No, only you. Since when do you have and invisibility cloak?" He reached down and unclasped it so he could see the rest of her body. It was a little freaky only seeing a head. 

            "I borrowed it from Harry." 

            "Does he know you borrowed it?"

            "Not exactly. He was sleeping when I borrowed it. Speaking of sleeping you're a good faker." 

            "I try and that's stealing." He was still lying on top of her with his body tightly pressed against hers. She suddenly realized he wasn't wearing a shirt.

            "Why are you naked?" She asked dumbly because she was embarrassed to be turned on by something as simple as his naked torso. _But what a fine torso it was_ she thought; she couldn't stop herself from staring.

            "I'm not naked. I'm wearing pants but if you want me to take those off too I'd be more than happy to oblige." 

            Ginny was at a loss for words, she had no reply to his joking comment because in some strange way that's exactly what she wanted him to do. He smiled at her. "No reply Ginny?" He shifted his body and his right left came to rest between hers. The friction created by him moving his leg between her's made Ginny feel things she'd never felt before. She couldn't even describe the sensations that were now moving through her body. He looked down at her mouth and then back to her eyes. She licked her lips and his attention was once again drawn to her mouth. He leaned down and kissed her. This time it was a soft kiss. He gently moved his lips on hers and she gladly opened her mouth inviting him in. His tongue moved over hers and she kissed him back eagerly. 

            It felt like she couldn't get enough of him and she desperately wanted to get closer. She wove her hands into her hair pulling his mouth further onto hers, deepening the kiss. Draco gladly complied and kissed her until she was breathless. He pulled away, shifting to lie on his side next to Ginny. 

            "I'm glad you snuck up here. Nothing Pomfrey could do could possibly be as satisfying as that. You're the best medicine I've ever had." Draco was new at this whole love talk/flirting thing. He'd flirted with girls before but never cared about them in any way and now that he cared about one he was a little scared to say the wrong thing. Apparently Ginny thought it was sweet because she smiled. Draco was lying on his side facing her while Ginny lay on her back looking up at the ceiling.

            "Thanks. I am really good at healing you know."

            "Is this the standard treatment then?" He joked and reached out to drape his arm over her waist, his hand loosely grabbing her hip.

            "Mmm...never given this treatment out before. It's reserved for only the very special patients." Ginny was loving sitting her flirting with him like nothing else in the world mattered.

            "Is it a cure all then? Does it banish all ailments from the body? I defiantly feel improved now but I might need another dose later." 

            "Yep. It gets rid of whatever's ailing you and you by the way can have all the doses you want." 

            "Whatever's ailing me? You'll be my saving grace then?" _The only thing that reminds me that I'm not what other people perceive me to be?_ He thought to himself. 

            "I'll be yours forever Draco. I can't explain it and I don't even care anymore. I don't know why it's this way for me but it is." She looked over to the other side of the room turning her face completely away from Draco, feeling like she'd revealed too much of herself.

            Draco moved his hand on her hip, grabbing her and forcing her to turn over to her side to lie facing him. They now lay face to face with mere inches separating them. His hand now was on her hip and butt. He looked at her and decided he needed to be as honest with her as she was being with him.

            "It's the same for me Ginny. You're the only good thing about me. That sounds like a line I know, but for me it's true." He was so earnest Ginny believed him. She reached her hand up and put it on his cheek. When her hand reached the bandage from the fall earlier she leaned up on her elbow and kissed it. Then she moved to Draco's mouth and kissed him. She eagerly shifted her body closer to his and kissed him vigorously. 

            Draco moved his hand down to her knees and put it between her legs. He didn't want to alarm her so he slowly moved it up between them. He reached her upper inner thigh and stopped just short of his final destination. He brushed his thumb back and forth against her and he heard Ginny groan. He moved his whole hand up to cup her and even through the fabric of her pants and panties he knew she was getting highly aroused by his actions. He pressed his hand against her roughly and suddenly he stopped. This was moving very fast and Ginny probably didn't want to go this far yet and he didn't want to do it here. Ginny moaned and reached her hand down and pressed it against his pushing him into his former position.

            "Draco...please..I" Ginny didn't know what she was asking for but she knew her body, which felt totally alien to her, was crying out for something more. Something that only Draco could give her too. She looked at the eyes that were blue gray since he was aroused and silently begged for more. 

            "Ginny, this isn't the place for this. Trust me I don't want to stop but this isn't right. Not here anyway. Pomfrey could come down at any second and then we'd be dead, not to mention the gossip of the school." he pulled his hand away from her and began gently stroking her hair. "This kills me but I think you need to go."

            Ginny knew he was right. This wasn't the best place for this but it didn't make her body stop aching. "Ok..I'll go. When do you think you'll be out of here?" She sat up slowly and looked down at Draco. He looked so sexy sitting there. He had no shirt and he was looking at her in this totally arousing way. She knew she should leave but she definitely didn't want to go in any way. 

            "Soon I hope. Probably tomorrow she'll let me leave." He reached up and tucked some of Ginny's hair behind her ear. "You really should go because I only have so much control." She bent down and kissed him quickly before throwing the cape back around her shoulders and leaving. She knew she had to make a hasty exit or she'd never leave. She snuck back in where Harry was sleeping and quietly put the cloak back. He'd probably never even know it was missing.

A/N: Ahem…well there's that. Thanks for the reviews people! I love them sooooo much. This is short little note cause I'm in a hurry. Thanks for reading my story, I should post the next chapter pretty soon. 


	11. potions final

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything here at all.

"Ginny!!!!" Hearing her named called, Ginny turned around to find Hermione running after her. She'd been on her way to lunch. She stopped and looked at Hermione puzzled.

            "You ok?" Ginny asked Hermione.

            "Ginny!!" Hermione grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her off into an empty classroom. She slammed the door behind them and turned to Ginny with a slightly odd expression on her face. "Gin what did you do to Harry??"

            "What?" 

            "Don't what me!! I know you did something. Ever since yesterday he's been walking around acting all strange. Like when I asked him the name of this Quidditch player who I know he knows, he just told me that maybe Ron could tell me. It's too weird so what did you do?"

            "I didn't do anything!" 

            "Really? He's acting very distant and distracted. Maybe you should talk to him because I really think this has to do with you."   

            "Why do you think so?"

            "Well because it's only since yesterday in the common room when you yelled at everyone that he's been acting like this."

            "Oh." Ginny breathed a mental sigh of relief, glad that it wasn't because she'd stolen his cloak.

            "So will you talk to him?" Hermione looked impatiently at her.

            "Yeah. I'll find him later right now I have class."

            Ginny walked into potions for a special announcement meeting and sat in her usual spot. The senior students, which were the two oldest classes, had been called to a meeting to announce a special potions project. She automatically looked to where Harry was seated. He was sitting next to Ron talking with him about something. He looked normal to her but she'd find him later anyway to appease Hermione. Then she gazed toward Draco's usual seat. Surprisingly he was there. He sat the looking around the room and his gaze finally landed on her. He gave her a half smile and she returned it easily. Snape drew their attention when he called for the student's attention.

            "Students we are going to be doing a special project. For your final examination, you will be paired up with another student in the class. Your partner will be randomly assigned but will not be from the same house as you. Dumblebore designed this exercise to promote a friendlier attitude between houses. Obviously the years will not be mixed." Snape looked around the room looking completely bored. "There are two of the same numbers in this hat. You will pick a number out of the hat and then pair up with the person holding your identical number. Weasley you first." Snape looked at Ron. Ron got up and pulled a number from the hat. They all went one after another, and then the hat was replenished with numbers for Ginny's class to draw. When all the numbers were taken they were allowed to open their number. 

            Draco opened his. "Who's got a seven?" He looked around at the people sitting around him.

            "I've got a seven." Hermione stood up and sounded thoroughly annoyed about being paired with Draco.

            Draco smirked. "Oh great I get to work with Weasley's girlfriend."

            Across the room Ginny opened her number and got a boy from Slytherin. He was a new student and had transferred from another wizarding school. His name was Jake Penning. He seemed nice but Ginny hadn't had much experience with him so she didn't really know.  

            "Hi. I'm Jake." He introduced himself to her and smiled. She smiled back. Jake was cute. He had blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. It wasn't like Draco's though, it was a brownish blonde. 

            "I'm Ginny." 

            Once again their attention was directed toward Professor Snape.

            "Ok now that you are in your pairs, I'll tell you the assignment. In lei of a final you are supposed to, as a pair, find a potion and it's antidote. This cannot be a potion covered in any of our textbooks or most of the books in the library. It must be at least a level 8 on the scale of difficulty." At this instruction some of the students gasped. A level 8 potion was extremely difficult and the antidotes were usually ten times harder. _No wonder this is our final,_ Ginny thought. "You have the next three weeks to do this and submit it to me. You must on the day I assign you, prepare both of the potions while I watch. This is pass/fail. There is no halfway, you must complete both parts of the potion or else you will have to arrange another way to pass potions." With these final words he left the room, his cloak floating behind him. 

            "Well this is certainly a hard assignment. I can't believe this is our final! I mean we'll have to search and search to find a potion like this." Jake sounded very mad about the whole thing. "Look Ginny, I have to go but we should get together sometime in a few days and discuss what idea we have. Let's brainstorm and meet in say two days?"

            "Ok. That sounds like a plan. I'll try and think of something." Jake left and Ginny turned around to locate Harry. He was standing next to Draco and Hermione. Draco said something that caused Harry to just turn and leave. 

            He was about to walk right past Ginny when he noticed her standing there. He looked down and her and smiled. The smile was a little unsure, not like Harry's normal grin.

            "Ginny."

            "Hi Harry!" 

            "Gin, I've been wanting to talk to you. Do you think you we could go somewhere?" He looked intently at her through his glasses.

            "Sure. What about the common room?" She suggested.

            "No I meant something more private. There's something I need to discuss with you alone."

            "Umm...alright. Where could we go then?"

            "How about the astronomy tower?"

            "No!" Ginny's no was quick and loud. Harry looked at her quizzically. "I mean...there's classes there. How about we just go walk around the grounds outside?" Harry agreed and they left but not before Ginny cast a wary glance over her shoulder and found Draco watching them. He had a look of jealously on his face and Ginny chose to ignore it as she walked out of the room with Harry.

A/N: Sorry it took me forever to get this out. I mean it! I am soooooo sorry I hope you guys are still goin to read it. I am going to post the next chapter on Monday so look for it if you want. It's good there's a little more action in is…I mean the kind between Ginny and Draco *Wink Wink* Anyway thanks for the reviews and I really am sorry it took so long!! 


	12. who's that knocking on my window

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing here at all…

Ok guys there is a little bit of sexual stuff in here so I'm just warning you. 

"Ginny, I've been wanting to ask about something you said to me earlier." Harry spoke as they entered a solitary path where they were finally alone.

            "What Harry?"

            "Earlier when you said you were in love with me, did you mean that?" He stopped and looked at her. She saw something in his eyes she'd never seen there before but didn't even stop to think what it meant.

            "Yes Harry. I meant it." She answered him honestly, not wanting to lie.

            He looked to the ground and began playing with a pebble under his shoe. Hesitantly he asked, "Are you still in love with me Gin?" He didn't look up at her; instead he kept his gaze fastened to the ground.

            "Harry I care about you in so many different ways and on so many different levels...but I don't think I'm in love with you anymore." He looked up at her now and Ginny saw something like regret in his eyes.

            "I've lost my chance haven't I?"

            "Harry I..." she had no idea what to say.      

            "No Ginny it's ok. It's my fault, I can never figure out what I want until it's too late. I'm either too foolhardy and impetuous or I'm too worrisome and think too long. I guess I just waited too long this time. Is there someone else?" Harry's voice was tinged with sadness and regret.

            Ginny nodded. "Yeah. I really like him." Harry tried to give her a smile but couldn't quite manage. 

            "I hope he's a smart guy." Harry walked off leaving Ginny standing there alone on the path. Harry was so nice and warm. He would always be there for her no matter what happened in their lives. He was so reliable and steady. Draco was his complete opposite. He was moody and possessive. Ginny knew he wasn't a bad guy but sometimes she thought she saw a little evil in him. Love was too complicated a thing to think about right now. She needed to think about the potions final.

            Ginny didn't see Draco. He was off doing something at dinnertime so he wasn't there. She wanted to see him but was also dreading it slightly. He'd overly reacted earlier about her and Harry and who knew what he'd do right now. She was the first one to go to bed that night. She was tired from last night's escapade into the hospital wing. So pulled on a simple white t-shirt and laid down in her bed. 

            After a few minutes she was drifting off to sleep when a knocking noise startled her awake. She sat up in bed and waited to see if she heard the noise again. After a few seconds she heard it. It was a quiet knocking noise and sounded like it was coming from the window. She turned to look at the window and saw Draco on a broomstick levitating outside her window. She ran silently over to the window and opened it.

            "Draco what are you doing?" She asked laughing.

            "I'm paying you a visit."

            "This is very dangerous you could get caught." She reached out and grabbed his hand. He came in and sat on the windowsill in front of her. 

            "I'm sure the punishment would be worth it." Draco said smirking. Ginny had no idea why he was smirking at her, but he was.

            "Worth it how?" She asked puzzled. He put his arms on her waist and held them there, pulling her between his legs.

            "Well how often do I get to see you in a see through white t-shirt?" His smirk grew even bigger when Ginny blushed a bright crimson. She automatically brought her hands up to cover her very visible breast but Draco stopped her with one word.

            "Don't." His hands still rested on her waist and she brought one of her hands up to caress his face.

            "Where were you at Dinner?" Ginny asked.

            "I was practicing Quidditch. How was your chat with Potter?" Ginny was surprised to hear a complete lack of anger or annoyance in his voice.

            "Fine. How was your practice?" 

            "Fine." He clasped his hands behind her back and quickly pulled her toward him. She ended up somewhat sitting on his lap. It was really awkward and quite comical but Draco quickly fixed their position. He reached down and grabbed Ginny's legs behind the knees. He pulled them so that they draped over his legs and she ended up straddling him. 

"I want you to know that it bothers me that you and Potter went off together. But I know that I can't get pissed every time some guy looks at you like he wants to fuck you. I'm not mad at you Ginny. I wanted you to know that if I seem a little edgy when you're around other guys it's because I hate it. I hate the fact that they probably sit there and have adolescent fantasies about you. I can't stand the thought that any of them would ever even touch you. Ginny I'm not trying to stop you from seeing Potter. See him all you want, I trust you." Draco had said all this while looking at Ginny's breasts. She smiled at the thought that he was talking to them but she knew he couldn't look at her face and tell her this. The fact that he'd said a cuss word around her showed her how emotional he was. Draco avoided cussing around Ginny because he knew she hated it. What he'd just told her was too private and too much a secret about his personality that he was afraid to see her reaction. If he wanted a reaction, she'd give him one.

            "Draco," she grabbed his hand and held it in hers. "You're the only person in the world I want to touch me like this." She pulled his hand up and put it on her breast. Draco's head flew up and Ginny looked straight into his startled eyes. "You're the only person I want to fantasize about me like this." She took his other hand and slid it inside her panties. She took a deep breath trying to gather a little more courage because she'd used all the courage she'd ever had to do what she'd just done. Finding what little she had left she leaned forward and kissed him. 

            He responded immediately. He kissed her back, his mouth opening widely and he tried to get as close to her as possible. He hand began to massage her breast while his other hand toyed with the curls covering her sex. Ginny gave a startled moan as his hand shifted and he slipped the tip of one of his fingers inside her. She instinctively began to pull away from him but he grabbed her butt with his other hand holding her in place. 

            "Ginny..." Draco breathed and she could feel his erection pressing into her thigh.

            "Draco stop. Draco!" When he showed no signs of stopping she pushed both her hands into his chest pushing his torso away from her. "Draco everyone is coming to bed soon. We need to stop." 

            He looked at her with passion-glazed eyes and she could tell he was finally realizing what she said because his eyes were clearing. "We have to stop doing this." He moaned as he withdrew both his hands from Ginny's body. Already Ginny missed his touch.

            "Probably." she grinned mischievously at him.

            "No definitely. No more of this stuff. I want to be inside you when you lose your virginity." The bold statement startled Ginny and he could tell by her expression he'd upset her somehow. "What does that bother you? It's the truth. I'm glad you've never been with anyone before. I'm glad no one had ever touched you like I just did. I'm glad that I'm the only person to know what you feel like inside."

            "Would you want me if I weren't a virgin Draco?" She was beginning to feel reality intrude on their peaceful little bubble of passion. Ginny was beginning to think she'd misjudged him when she ignored the rumors about him and all the notches on his bedpost. 

            "I'd want you if you'd slept with half the school Ginny." He said flatly, almost like he was disgusted with himself about that. "It doesn't matter to me who you've been with. I'm glad you're a virgin but I would still want to be with you if you weren't."

            A piece of his hair had fallen into his eyes during their little make out session and Ginny reached up tucking it back into place. "I think it's time for you to leave but I'm glad I waited for you." She kissed him on the cheek on got off his lap.   

            When he was safely on his broom again she leaned out the window giving him one last kiss and she whispered in his ear. "Hopefully I won't have to wait too much longer, Draco Malfoy." 

A/N: Author holds her breath waiting for a reaction…Did you like it?? Heh it liked it. It was fun to write. So thanks for the reviews and stuff. I know Harry seems really nice in this chappie huh? I think he is a nice guy really just a little too much of the obvious Hero for my taste, hence the Ginny/Draco thing.


	13. not sure about this jake guy

Disclaimer: I don't own stuff here, I'm just borrowing it for a little story to occupy my mind.

Draco walked into his room smiling, he couldn't believe Ginny'd actually said and done those things. She was amazing and she was totally his, he realized that now. She had to feel really strongly about him to be so bold and aggressive. To think about when she'd put his hand in her panties...well he shouldn't think about that because it made him need to take a cold shower. 

            His euphoria was short lived however. He turned to his bed and found a note lying on it. He didn't even have to look at the handwriting to know who'd sent it. He picked it up and began reading.

                        Draco

You do much to make me proud these days. I heard about your little incident with Potter at the Quidditch field. I was very happy to hear about that except I'm concerned that you didn't hurt him enough. You should have broken something or bashed his skull. When are you going to prove what a great and powerful Malfoy you can be? You have opportunities all the time to show Potter about real magic and I suggest you start using them.

Dumbledore has given us the perfect opportunity to get rid of Potter for good. It's unbelievable, the stupidity of the man sometimes. He actually thinks that the houses can combine and work together in unity. Slytherin and Gryffindor will never be united. We can't allow that to happen and so we found the best way to get rid of Potter. Dumbledore seals his own fate at last! 

My plan is a good one and flawless in design. I'll write you more about it later when all the elements are in place.

                Malfoy

            Draco reread the letter again quickly. He knew his father made his letters so they would disappear within three hours of being written. It was a dangerous way to pass messages because it could disappear before being read but it was also an easy way to minimize getting caught. So his father figured out a way to get rid of Potter? He didn't know what the plan was but assumed it had to do something with the potions class because of all the talk about houses always being separate and never joining.

            He turned away and took off his robes, once again grateful for the single room he'd managed to secure. He took a shower and let his mind wander as he showered. His father was insane; there was no other explanation for his attitude and hatred toward people. Draco thought about Ginny lying in her bed, tucked up tight in the covers and tasted a bad taste in his mouth. His father would never accept Ginny on any level. The Weasley's were among the wizard families his father considered only slightly above mudbloods. He didn't really care about his father's opinion but he couldn't stomach the thought of what his father would do to Ginny when he found out. He couldn't kill his own son but he could easily kill a Weasley, a slip of a girl who was no better to him than a common house elf. Draco couldn't even think about Ginny being hurt in anyway. It terrified him to even think of her getting hurt, but to think of her getting killed...he couldn't think about it. It wasn't an option and he would die before he let anything happen to her. 

            "So Ginny, have you thought of any potions we could do?" Jake looked over at Ginny from across the table. They were in library and had been looking through various books trying to spark some idea about the final for their potions class.

            "Well, we could do a shaping potion." Ginny suggested a potion that was somewhat known and extremely hard. The potion was intended to help a person locate any hidden objects in a room. The objects could be hidden by anything: a curse, a potion, or even an invisibility cloak. 

            "That's a very hard potion Ginny. I can't even think about how complicated it would be." Jake immediately discarded Ginny's idea, which annoyed her.

            "Well, we have to do a **really** hard potion Jake, so why not a shaping potion?" 

            He looked at her in a thoughtful way. "I think you may be right. Besides the antidote is one of the easier ones to make on this level of magic." He smiled at her brightly and got up from the table and walked over to her side. He sat on the edge of the table and looked down at Ginny. 

            "I always knew you were smart Ginny." He looked down at her then bent down and kissed her on the cheek. The action startled Ginny so much that she didn't even have time to react before Jake quickly got up and left.  _What in the hell was that??_ Ginny wondered. 

            Draco walked into the library just in time to see Jake walk over and kiss Ginny. His hands automatically formed into fists and he began to stalk over there when Jake made a quick exit and left the scene. Draco looked at Ginny trying to discern how she felt about Jake kissing her. He couldn't see anything in her expression except shock. He looked at her again and decided she hadn't had anything to do with the kiss and walked over to her. He sat in the chair across from her, the one Jake had just vacated. She looked up at him startled.

            "Hey Ginny. How are you? Get much sleep?" Draco asked her quietly, luckily there were only a few students in the library.

            "I did actually." Ginny answered and smiled when Draco frowned at her. He hadn't been able to get any sleep last night because he was too busy thinking about her. "Yeah I got such good sleep because I was having such good dreams. Dreams about a certain sexy blonde haired man." 

            She was flirting with him in a public place and he loved it. Now all he wanted to do was walk over and kiss her mouth soundly so all imprint of Jake would be gone. He was probably overreacting about a simple kiss on the cheek but he couldn't help it. "Well I guess I'll just have to go kick this guys butt for encroaching on my territory." He joked and Ginny laughed.

            "It's not necessary, the dreams were great. I wish I had em every night. They're inspired by real life you know? Wanna hear about one of them?" Ginny leaned close to Draco.

            "You know I do." He leaned in towards Ginny also.

            "Well it all starts when the guy-"

            "Malfoy are you ready to discuss our final yet?" Hermione stood over them, interrupting their privacy. 

            "Sure." Draco replied in a actually civilized manner. Hermione was stunned and her jaw dropped. For once in her life Draco hadn't come back at her with some snide remark or cruel joke, she had no idea what to say. 

            Draco looked up at her and saw her expression. His mouth curled up in a half smile, "Don't just stand there looking like an idiot Granger. Do you want to get an A or not?" Draco pushed himself away from the table and stood next to Hermione. "Well?" He demanded rudely.

            Hermione said goodbye to Ginny and left with Draco. Hermione felt much more comfortable when the Draco she'd known returned but couldn't help feeling like he was trying to be rude instead of it being natural. She didn't know what caused the change but she had a distance feeling it was a certain redhead who was reshaping his heart.

A/N: Hey guys! I know this has taken forever to get out but my life has been one big sucking upheaval after the next so I've been thinking about other stuff. Uhhh…I really, really love all the reviews and I can't believe so many people like the story but I am soooo happy you guys do!! So thanks for being patient with me and still reading it. 


	14. ummmmm yeah

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here in any way.

            For the next few days Ginny and Draco had a hard time seeing each other. They were only able to steal a few moments here and there. They were both busy with classes and the potions final seemed to be consuming a lot of their time. Draco was also practicing Quidditch whenever he had spare time. When the season was over he would be able to see Ginny much more often. 

            The day after Jake kissed Ginny on the cheek in the library he subtly touched her butt in a workroom. The workroom was set up to have enough room for three pairs of students to work on potions. Ginny and Jake were in one of the stations and Hermione and Draco were at another station while a third pair occupied the last one. The spaces were very small and tight. Ginny and Jake had been working on their potion in the very close confines ans they would occasionally touch. One time as Jake walked past Ginny she felt him brush her butt. Initially she shrugged it off as an accident but the second time she knew he was doing it on purpose.

            She moved her position so he couldn't easily touch her again. For a while the position shift worked but a while later he blatantly reached around and grabbed her butt. He gave it a light squeeze and Ginny quickly pulled away, almost knocking over their potion. She didn't want to make a scene in front of everyone and looked around and noticed no one was really paying any attention to them. She looked Jake in the eye and quietly but forcefully whispered for him never to do that again. He just grinned at her and winked saying, "whatever you say Ginny."

            Draco had seen the whole episode. He'd pretended to be absorbed in what Hermione was saying to him when Ginny scanned the room for witnesses. He couldn't hear what Ginny told Jake but from his expression he didn't look upset about it. Was Ginny cheating on him with that guy? He automatically went through the motions to prepare the potion while his mind focused on Ginny. 

            First the kiss in the library and now this. He didn't know what to think. His mind told him it was impossible and that Ginny wouldn't ever do that to him but he couldn't control the jealously and hatred that was consuming him. He couldn't understand why, if Ginny wasn't guilty and wasn't cheating on him, why wouldn't she tell him about Jake's behavior? It didn't make sense to him and he hated the thought that Ginny would break his trust like this. He needed to be calm and wait. They hadn't been able to see each other much lately so it was possible she just hadn't been able to tell him yet. That had to be what it was because the possibility that Ginny was cheating on him was something he couldn't consider. She wasn't the type of person to do that and he thought she genuinely cared about him. Hermione asked him a question and he switched his mind to the task at hand. He'd talk to Ginny about it later. If she didn't come to him first then he'd go to her and talk about it.

            Ginny breathed a sigh of relief as she settled into a chair in the outside the locker rooms the Quiddtich teams used. She was finally done having to be around Jake for the day. Tomorrow she'd have to go and work with him on the potion but at least for today she could forget about him. She was missing Draco in a way she never thought possible, she actually physically ached. It didn't seem possible but somehow that was what it felt like. They were both so busy and their schedules rarely matched. Ginny knew she needed to mention the Jake incidents to Draco but was scared to. She didn't know how he would react and she was afraid it was going to be somewhat violent. What on earth was happening? A year ago no boys knew she was even alive and now she had three guys chasing her around. She didn't like it either because there was only one guy she wanted and she was afraid of losing him because of the other two. Love was so complicated…love. She **was** in love him. It was hard to believe a Weasley falling for a Malfoy but that was exactly what happened. It was going to be a hard road to travel but she was prepared to do it. She knew Draco had Quidditch practice right now, so she decided to wait for him. 

            Draco was finally done with practice and all he wanted to do right now was find Ginny and kiss her until he couldn't think anymore. To kiss her until he couldn't worry about his father or what would happen when he found out. He knew it was inevitable that people find out about them and in all honesty he didn't want to hide Ginny away like she was something he was ashamed of. Quite the opposite actually, he wanted to tell everyone that she was his girlfriend. It seemed childish but he couldn't help it.  He walked out into the hallway next to the locker room and was surprised to find Ginny standing there waiting for him. He walked over smiling.

            "Hey. What are you doing here?" He watched the groups of people as they passed by, wishing they weren't here so he could have Ginny all to himself. 

            "I came to see you. It seems like forever since I've seen you, I've been missing you." She inched closer to him, still keeping an appropriate looking distance.

            "Mmm…it has been a long time. We've both been busy with stuff. Stuff like potions, speaking of which how's that going?" Draco wanted her to tell him about Jake instead of having to bring it up himself.

            "Oh it's going. What about you?" She answered, looking away quickly and missing the look of disappointment that flashed in Draco's eyes.

            "Granger is definitely smart. She's pretty amazing actually, I'm lucky she's my partner." Draco told Ginny. 

            "I didn't realize you liked Hermione so much." Ginny couldn't stop the slight edge of jealously in her voice.

            "I like her as a partner, that's all I'm saying." Draco was enjoying seeing Ginny a little jealous. It made him ecstatic to think that she was possessive about him.

            "As a partner? What does that mean?" Ginny shifted on her feet restlessly.

            "It means I like her as a partner. What about Jake?" 

            Ginny stiffened slightly. "What about Jake?" She asked defensively.

            "Do you like him? Is he a good partner?" Draco's eyes narrowed at her sudden change in attitude, it seemed almost guilty.

            Ginny looked at Draco and saw the look of anger in his eyes and all her resolve to tell Draco about Jake disappeared like smoke. "Yeah, he's a good partner. Look, Draco I have to go now and get to class."

            Draco frowned at her as she half ran down the hallway away from him. He still didn't think she was cheating on him with Jake but her attitude and reluctance to talk about it made him second-guess his logic. She seemed like she felt guilty about something and the way she ran from him was alarming. He had to trust her. He didn't have a choice about it. He started down the hall in the opposite direction of Ginny and somehow knew that she wasn't guilty of anything. Having made that decision he went off to class with a lot less to worry about. It would be too late that he would regret his reluctance to be direct and ask Ginny about Jake, far too late. 

A/N: Howdy guys!! Thanks for all your reviews I love them. They make me feel special and wanted and loved and oh am I saying this all out loud. Hmmm…I better stop doing that. Anyway I hope you liked this it was a little short of a chappie but I couldn't split it any other way. And oh yeah shoot Anamei Queen, your friend is awesome. I think all girls should be read to give a guy a punch when they refuse to hear no. Well anyway guys I have to go now and do something else. But thanks for reading and reviewing!!


	15. trouble with Jake again

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here at all. I'm just borrowing other peoples characters because I really like them and wanted to tell a story with them in it.

Ginny was in no way looking forward to her study session with Jake. She was really beginning to hate the guy. He was always making comments and giving her looks in the halls when they passed. She wanted to tell Draco about it very badly but she was afraid of his reaction, as stupid as that was. She didn't want him to blame her and say it was her fault. She walked into the study room where they had decided to have their study session. Jake was sitting at a desk reading something. It looked like a letter and Jake was intently studying it. He was so enthralled he didn't even notice her arrival and jumped when she said his name.

            He looked up at her with and annoyed expression. "Hello Ginny. How are you today?" His voice was polite but his expression wasn't.

            "Fine. So have you figured out the ingredient we're missing yet?" Ginny got right down to business, hoping to keep the session short.

            "I've been thinking about that and I can't decide what it is. Maybe you've thought about it? I think it might be a weed or something like that." Jake got up from his seat and began walking toward Ginny. His expression had changed into a friendlier one. It didn't make Ginny feel comfortable in anyway.

            "You're right. I agree with you about it being a weed. I'm not sure what kind though but that shouldn't be too hard to figure out." Ginny took a step back when he walked right up to her and left only inches between them. 

            "Not too hard. I'll think about it." Jake took two steps forward, bringing himself even close to Ginny than he'd been before. She automatically stepped back again.

            "You do that. We can think separately then meet together again and see what we can come up with." 

            Jake smiled at her in a sexual way that made Ginny want to reach out and slap him. She would have except she was raised not to be violent with people. Jake moved close to her again. By this time all their little stepping closer and farther and closer and farther had led them out into the hallway. They stood just outside the door. 

            "Ginny, I've been trying to think of what the weed is all day but all I can think about is how much I want you. You are such a little tease too and it drives me insane." Before Ginny could even think about running Jake reached out and roughly grabbed her arms. He kissed her, pulling her tightly against him. He held her so tight she couldn't even struggle against his massive strength. 

            "Ginny??" Ginny heard a masculine voice call her name. She immediately felt Jake let go of her and was so grateful to whoever had just interrupted his mauling. Ginny turned around and saw Harry standing only a few feet away from her.

            "Hi Harry." Ginny greeted Harry with a voice that wasn't even close to being stable. Harry looked closely at Ginny and studied her face. She looked pale and very upset. Jake could read the expression that was on Harry's face and made a quick exit, not even saying goodbye or anything.

            "Ginny are you alright?" Harry was standing close to her and she looked up at him. A flash of color further down the hallway caught her eye. Her face completely fell when she realized it was Draco standing there. He looked murderous. _Well he should, his girlfriend almost was just raped._ She thought to herself. Wanting to be rid of Harry as quickly as possible, she gave him some excuse and he left quickly. Ginny looked down the hall at Draco and began walking toward him slowly. 

            She was only a foot away from him when he spoke. "This whole time. You've been playing me. This whole time and I never even suspected." The anger in his voice was palpable.

            "What are you talking about Draco? Harry and I we were just talking." Ginny denied quickly. She was confused about Draco's attitude.

            "You and Harry? Well, I suppose he's on your list somewhere. I was actually talking about you and Jake. Partners?" Draco sneered. Ginny could tell that he was just working himself into more of a temper. He was getting angrier by the second.

            "Draco listen to me. Jake and I are just partners, nothing more." Ginny calmly explained.

            Suddenly, like lightening, Draco reached over and grabbed one of Ginny's arms. He began walking down the hallway with her in tow. His fingers dug into her arm and she was practically running to keep up with him. She quickly realized where they were going and felt a flutter of panic. Draco was dragging her off to his room.

A/N: Uhhh…hello!! I know this is so totally short but I am posting the next chapter and Thursday so you can read it then and yes it is a little smut action so I hope you all enjoy it when it's posted. Draco's  a wee bit upset huh? I know I am a horrible person to leave you hanging like this but Thursday…I promise it'll be there! Oh and thanks for reading and reviewing!! I love it sooooo much!!!


	16. Ginny's not a virgin anymore!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or ideas here.

Suddenly, like lightening, Draco reached over and grabbed one of Ginny's arms. He began walking down the hallway with her in tow. His fingers dug into her arm and she was practically running to keep up with him. She quickly realized where they were going and felt a flutter of panic. Draco was dragging her off to his room.

            "Draco where are we going?" She asked even though she knew the answer.

            "Like you haven't already figured it out? You're smart, Weasley, so don't play dumb now." He reverted back to using her last name to identify her. That hurt her more than his fingers that continued to dig into her upper arm.

            "Why Draco?" Ginny was afraid of this answer.

            The only answer Ginny got from Draco was a laugh. Finally they arrived at Draco door and he said some password to get it to open. Ginny was surprised that no one had seen them on their journey to his room but she assumed he had some secret way he went that no one else used.

            After the door was securely shut Draco released Ginny's arm and threw her onto the bed. He began to take off his clothes. He looked at her and commanded. 

            "Take off your clothes or I'll do it myself." His voice was filled with a cold hatred. Ginny wanted to cry and she wanted to beg but she wouldn't. For some reason Draco believed she was cheating on him with Jake. She wouldn't give in to his little tantrum he was throwing, she couldn't. She just sat there on the bed watching him take his clothes off. When he was done he looked at her.

            "You're still dressed." He commented. 

            "Good observation, Draco." She answered him sarcastically. She was mad at him for not trusting her and not listening to her explanations. She was also scared and didn't know how else to handle the fear.

            "Big mistake." He told her before he lunged at her and pinned her to the bed. He grabbed her wrists and held them in one hand above her head. With the other hand he reached down and undid her skirt. He roughly pulled the skirt down and threw it on the floor. She was struggling but he was stronger. He tightened his grip on her hands above her head and unbuttoned her shirt. He felt her struggling against him. She bucked her torso trying to throw his weight off her. He was too strong and she couldn't move him an inch. 

            Ginny was terrified as Draco roughly grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. 

            "So this is what you like? How many guys can you juggle at once?" He bent his head and savagely kissed her. His teeth knocked hers and she cringed in pain.

            "Do you like it when he kisses you? Touches you like this?" Draco grabbed Ginny's breast through her bra and squeezed it tightly. Ginny gasped at the pain and bucked her body again trying to dislodge him. She couldn't of course because he was way to heavy for her.

            Ginny was beginning to realize Draco was serious. He was truly upset and was going to rape her. Draco had never cared about anyone the way he cared about her. He didn't know how to deal with the betrayal he thought she'd committed. 

            Ginny understood that he was only doing this out of pain and anger, so she stopped struggling. She let her body go completely limp and just laid there. She wasn't able to stop the tears that formed in her eyes and trailed a path down her cheeks. They began falling uncontrollably as she silently suffered.

            Draco had seen the expressions flitter across Ginny's face. Fear being the most prominent, but there was also understanding and acceptance. He almost convinced himself that he could take Ginny, that he could rape her...Ginny, the only girl he'd ever love.

            He looked down at her eyes and the tears that were escaping them. Regret filled his mind; suddenly he knew he was wrong. The scene from earlier in the hallway with Jake replayed in his mind. This time when he was clear of jealousy he could see Ginny was struggling with Jake. Remorse gave way to self-hatred as he looked down at Ginny's body. She lay beneath him wearing only a bra and underwear. Her arm bruised from where he'd dragged her up to his room. She looked so pale and defenseless lying there that he wanted to die. He brought her to this state. He released her wrists and his head hung down in shame. He couldn't look at her when he spoke.

            "Ginny, I'm so sorry. I have no words to tell you how sorry I am."

            The tortured sound of his voice stirred something inside Ginny. She knew she should get up and run away from him as soon as possible but she couldn't. She couldn't for the simple reason that she loved him. Against all rhyme and reason, she loved him with a pure self-sacrificing love. Ginny instinctively knew that this was a turning point. One choice would lead to one life and the other choice would lead to another life. For Ginny it was an easy choice, she knew she loved Draco and needed him in her life. For Draco, her choice could result in him becoming either good or evil. It was simple really and she did the only thing she could think of, and the only thing she even wanted to do.

            Ginny lifted her hand and softly cupped Draco's cheek. Slowly, with gentle urging he lifted his head to look at her. The look of complete and utter despair in Draco's eyes cemented Ginny's already solid decision. 

            "Draco, if you don't have the words, show me." She told him gently while stroking his cheek. His eyes flared when he realized what she was saying. He stayed in the same position, looking into her eyes for what seemed like hours. Finally he stood up off the bed and gently took her hands in his. He pulled her until she was sitting in front of him and the edge of the bed. He wrapped his arms around her body and unclasped her bra. 

            Draco drew in a breath at the sight that greeted him. Her breasts were beautiful. He stared at the slight bruise he'd left with his brutality earlier and Ginny followed his gaze. He slowly bent down and kissed the purple mark, trying to somehow make it disappear. He straightened and pulled Ginny off the bed until she stood in front of him. Kneeling, he slowly and leisurely pulled her panties down her legs, trailing kisses as he went. 

            It was odd for Ginny, the mixture of complete tenderness Draco was using was making her want him to speed his pace and move faster. A primal sort of need was building in her and he hadn't even really touched her. As he knelt in front of her she ran a hand through his hair. She loved his hair, it was uncommonly beautiful for a guy, and it felt so soft in her fingers. Draco looked up at her and rose to stand with her.

            He bent to kiss her and this time instead of force her slowly kissed her. She gladly opened her mouth and accepted him. They kissed for a while like this. Draco was exploring her mouth and nipping her bottom lip. Already he knew exactly what she liked and was doing it expertly. Ginny already wanted more than just his simple kisses and she could tell he did too. 

            He laid them on the bed with Ginny beneath him. He didn't stop kissing her the entire time. Ginny felt dizzy with desire. A pressure, a need was coiling in her lower body and she wanted Draco to give her the release she needed. He trailed kisses down her throat until he reached her breasts. Once again he stopped when he saw the mark he'd left earlier. He ran his finger over it lightly, causing Ginny to give a little gasp. Draco smiled and kissed her breast. He took her nipple in his mouth and gently sucked it. He moved his other hand to her leg and moved it up until he found what he wanted. She was already moist and he could easily take her with minimal pain but he wasn't ready to do that yet. He plunged a finger inside Ginny and heard her give a soft moan. He wanted to hear more. He increased the pressure on her nipple and nipped it with his teeth while he plunged his fingers in again. This time Ginny gave an all out yell and Draco couldn't stop himself. 

            He moved over her bracing his weight on his elbows and slowly pushed himself inside her. He wanted to be careful since she was a virgin but he didn't have much control left. He continued to push and he felt a slight amount of resistance as he pushed himself all the way in. Ginny gasped in pain and grabbed onto Draco's shoulders. Draco saw the look of pain in her eyes and was about to withdraw when she leaned up and kissed him. Automatically he kissed her back until she was once again restless with need.

            Draco began to thrust in and out, watching Ginny for signs of pain. All he could see was pleasure. It was written all over her face. He was about at the end of his rope and almost couldn't hold back any longer but he could tell she was about to come and he wanted her to have that. He gritted his teeth together as he gave one last final thrust that sent Ginny soaring over the edge. He came right after her, spilling himself in her.

            Ginny felt like thousands of stars exploded inside her head. She had never dared to imagine it would feel like this. It was amazing and unlike anything she'd ever experienced, she doubted anything could compare to it. Draco was still lying on top of her, his breathing was shallow. Ginny could feel his heart beating; she wrapped her arms around his body and held him. Even though Draco outweighed Ginny by a good amount they fell asleep like this, him on top of her and still inside her. She wanted to stay like this forever. 

A/N: See there it is! TA-DA!!! Did you like it?? I did. See Draco isn't such a brute after all he was just upset!! Yes and this chapter was longer than usual so it made up for the short one a little while ago! Anyways. Thanks for all the reviews, I get so excited when I read em! I'm like hooha someone's actually reading my story and liking it!!! Yep mmmmhmmm…that's me. So thanks people… I have to go now. 


	17. being pensive

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here at all.

Draco awoke, still on top of Ginny. He was afraid his weight was crushing her but he couldn't make himself roll off of her. He didn't want the separation. Thinking about what he'd done earlier terrified him. He couldn't even imagine what would've happened if he'd actually committed the act. He didn't want to think about it but he forced himself to. He thought about his motives. He'd lost control because seeing Ginny with another guy had been more than he could handle. He loved her desperately and was scared of losing her.

            Jake was now on his hit list. Draco was going to avenge Ginny. No one could treat her like that and get away with it. He wouldn't let that happen. Draco was consumed by so many fears; looking down at Ginny he was suddenly terrified she'd never want to see him again. He studied her face thoroughly, trying to memorize it in case she put him out of her life forever.

            Ginny awoke to the sensation that she was being watched. Slowly she opened her eyes and found herself staring straight into Draco's mournful gray ones. Hesitantly she smiled at him. Considering what they'd just shared, she knew she shouldn't feel shy, but she did.

            "You know, I don't deserve that smile." Draco told her solemnly while he searched her eyes for any sign of loathing or regret.

            "Lots of times in life, people get what they don't deserve." Ginny meant it jokingly but she saw Draco's expression and regretted it. 

            "Trust me, I know." Draco rolled off her and Ginny instantly missed his weight on hers. She also missed the way he filled her so completely, now she felt empty.

            "I didn't mean that, I was joking." She turned on her side to face him. He remained on his back, staring at the ceiling.

            "I meant it. What I did was no better than Jake." 

            "Wrong. What you did was entirely different. You were, in some strange twisted way, motivated by love. Jake wasn't. And you stopped, he never would have." Ginny ran her finger down the side of his face and in a pleading voice she told him, "Draco you would never hurt me. Never, I know that. I trust you and I believe in you more than I've ever believed in anything."

            Draco's hand curled into a fist at his side and Ginny knew he was still mad at himself. "Ginny, I never should have started...that. That's something my father would do. Can you honestly tell me you still want to be with me?" His voice didn't betray much emotion but Ginny could see that he was scared of her answer.

            She slipped her hand into his, "Absolutely." Draco looked over at Ginny. The intensity of his gaze startled Ginny. 

            "Ginny, whatever happens between us and whatever happens with everyone around us, Thank you." 

            "You're welcome. What are you thanking me for?" Draco continued to look at her with an unwavering gaze that was filled with so many different emotions it took Ginny's breath away.

            A smile broke Draco's serious face. "For being you." There was so much more that Draco wanted to say, so many things he wanted to tell her but he wasn't ready yet. He still didn't have all his own emotion worked out to try and begin to explain them to Ginny.

            The next day, after a slightly awkward goodbye with Ginny the day before, Draco was in Quidditch practice. He was trying to stop thinking about the gorgeous Virginia Weasley, and focus on practice but he couldn't. A bludger whizzed past his head bringing him back to reality.

            He looked around at his teammates. None of them, although belonging to Slytherin, struck him as particularly evil but they weren't good either. He wasn't good and right now he felt evil. He understood that Ginny wasn't mad at him, and that she forgave him, but could he forgive himself?

            Around Ginny, he actually felt normal. His behavior earlier scared him. It was something his father would have done and had done before, more than once. It wasn't something Draco ever thought himself capable of doing. A second bludger flew by him, narrowly missing his arm. He really needed to focus on practice, before he lost an essential body part.

            Draco couldn't focus on the game and he loved Quidditch. Not as much as Potter, or Weasley, but he loved the game. Never in his life had he not been able to focus on Quidditch because he was thinking about a girl. Previously he was always able to shove them away and forget about them but he couldn't do that with Ginny. 

            Yesterday he hasn't even used a condom; he'd done it knowing Ginny wasn't on the pill. No protection. None. The part about that that frightened him the most was that he didn't even care! In fact, on some level maybe he wanted to get her pregnant. Then she'd always be with him, she'd always be his. They'd have a child and that's a bond more scared than family or friends. His father might hate the Weasley's and the child but the child would in some way bring him pride. A bragging point for Lucius, who wasn't immune to wanting to see grandchildren. Lucius desperately wanted them as an assurance that he would in some way, however small, live on.

            Realistically he knew children complicated things and they were far too young to have a family, but an odd sensation came over him when he thought about Ginny pregnant, all big and swollen with their child. Their child, his and hers. An exhilarating mixture of pride, joy and overwhelmingly love swallowed him when he thought about it. He smiled a little knowing that, hopefully, someday, Ginny would bear their children.

            "Hermione?" Ginny called to Hermione who was sitting on a blanket reading. It was an amazing day, such and amazing day that many of the students migrated to the outdoors to do their work.

            "Hello Gin!" Hermione called fondly as she looked up from her book and closed it.

            "It's so wonderful out here today, isn't it?" Ginny asked as she sat down.             "Mmm...amazing."

            "Where's Ron? I would've thought you two would be together." Ginny was trying to figure out how to talk about Draco without seeming desperate.

            "Oh, he's somewhere. I'm not really sure." Hermione shrugged. "Quidditch practice maybe." 

            "No, Draco's practicing. I mean Slytherin is practicing right now." Ginny hastily tried to cover herself.

            "You can say his name Ginny. I know all about you two. Well...not ALL about, but that's only because you haven't told me." Hermione waited and when Ginny didn't comment she continued, "Ginny, I'm not going to judge or condemn you. I've known you long enough to realize you're intelligent about things. You can talk to me, you know?"

            "Yeah, I do." Ginny nodded. "Yesterday," and Ginny proceeded to tell Hermione all the events of yesterday. Well most of the stiff, not the details. Although she couldn't help but tell Hermione what her orgasm felt like, to which Hermione just smiled knowingly. Hermione turned serious quickly to talk about the whole situation with Ginny.  

            "Ginny, Draco did practically rape you, though."

            Ginny shook her head thoughtfully. "That's the thing, I don't think he would've. He was just upset and didn't know how to channel it. I mean, yes well, he did. But hasn't Ron ever gotten really mad at you?"

            Hermione thought for a few seconds, "Actually, yes. But you know Ron, when he gets mad, he cusses and makes a scene. We've had big fights, once he told me he hated me and didn't ever want to see me again, then later we made up."

            "Draco felt horrible." Ginny was thinking out loud. "He said it was something..." Ginny trailed off, silently finishing the thought.

            "It was something, what?" Hermione asked.

            "No wonder he looked so devastated and bewildered. I've never seen anyone look so dejected and depressed, not ever. Be he stopped...he didn't do it. He broke the cycle. Oh My God." Ginny was stop-start talking, thinking out loud again. Hermione watched intently, trying to follow along.

            "Oh my god, what?" Hermione asked impatiently.

            Ginny looked at Hermione with a bright look. 

            "It just proves everything I've ever known."

            "Which is what, exactly?" 

            "Draco isn't evil at all. He's totally not evil. I mean, yeah, he got mad at me but he just didn't know how to handle it. He's never felt the way he feels about me before and he's confused. Ron gets pissy and yells when he's upset, Draco just reacts differently. I told him not to do it again, but I honestly don't care what anyone thinks because I love him." Ginny finished, smiling to herself.

            "Ok, so you love him!" Hermione said smiling.  "He has been very nice lately. I thought I'd hate working with him on the final but he's great. Maybe he could help you with potions." Hermione finished but looked like there was still something she wanted to say but wasn't sure if she should.

            "What Mione?" Ginny coaxed, "I can see there's something you really want to say."

            "Only that Harry seems really, well, unlike Harry. He seems distant and it's only been since yesterday. I think he's worried about you." 

            "I completely forgot. He saw the whole thing with Jake. No wonder he's worried, I guess I should go find him." They talked a while longer then Ginny went off to find Harry.

A/N: Sorry it's taken forever. I don't have any excuse except I'm just lazy and this was a little hard for me to write for some reason. I have no idea why…but anyway. I hope it's good and you like it. I'll try to post the next one sooner than this one. Sorry again but thanks for reading and reviewing!!! And oh yeah, you'll just have to read on to see if our little heroine Ginny is with child or not!! Heheheheheeheh. Ok I'm typing this late and on little sleep so if it's scary that's why. Anyway…adios my little friendlies!! Uhhh just read it and review it perty please. I would appreciate it a lots of lots.


	18. harry's reaction

Disclaimer: None of this is mine.    

Draco walked into the dining hall expecting to see Ginny sitting at her table. Unfortunately, many of the Gryffindor students weren't seated yet. Draco took his usual seat at the Slytherin table. It was breakfast and many of his fellow students were already eating.

            "Draco, you ok?" Crabbe sat next to Draco, eating his food.

            "Fine." Draco looked at the guy he used to consider a friend and was surprised at what he saw. Crabbe was messy and actually slightly disgusting. Draco and he were friends by default because their fathers were friends. Draco managed to control a shudder of revulsion and looked once again for Ginny.

            Ginny wasn't in the hall, she was waiting in the common room for Harry. Ron and Hermione were already on their way to eat and on his way out, Ron told Ginny Harry was almost ready. She looked down at her watch, and Harry finally emerged from his room.

            "Oh, hi! Didn't know you were here." Harry commented when he found Ginny waiting.

            "I was waiting for you. We need to talk about some stuff." Ginny was feeling extremely nervous about having this conversation with Harry. How could she reveal the truth and not set Harry after Draco?

            "About the other day? We do, are you alright?" Harry's concern was clear in his voice. "It really worried me, I could've killed Jake. He's lucky he ran off. He's avoiding me since then."

            "I'm ok. Thanks for being there; I was actually really worried until you showed up. Are you ok about it?" Ginny was stalling for time, prolonging the inevitable.

            "I'm fine. I think you need to tell Dumbledore what happened. I know that you might feel embarrassed about it but he should know. He'll know what to do about it. I'll be a witness, I was there."

            "That's a good idea, I hadn't thought about telling anyone yet but I think you're right about needing to tell someone."

            Harry smiled at her; obviously relieved she was agreeing to tell Dumbledore what happened.

            "Harry, there's something else I need to tell you." Ginny began nervously. "I'm completely and totally in love with someone else."

            "I remember, you told me." Harry looked uncomfortable.

            "I did, but I didn't tell you who it was."

            "Alright, then, who is it?" Harry shifted his weight from one leg to the other in a nervous gesture.

            "You're going to be upset. I don't want you to judge until you think about it, ok?"

            "Sure." Harry's stomach growled loudly.

            "Promise me, you won't act crazy or rash when I tell you? Promise me, you'll be calm about it?"  

            "Fine. I'm starving, who is it?" Harry looked expectantly at her.

            "It's...it's...Draco Malfoy." Ginny told him in a somewhat quiet tone. 

            What felt like an hour passed before Harry responded by yelling, "WHAT??"

            "Look, you said you'd be calm about it!" Ginny reminded him.

            "Before you told me it was MALFOY!!!" Harry looked genuinely disgusted.

            "I love him."

            "Ginny, you're off your block. How can you love him? He's scum." 

            "He isn't scum. He's not like you think. He's really nice and Hermione even said he's been acting very nice lately." Ginny defended.

            "Hermione told me he's been acting strange lately!! That doesn't mean nice." 

            "Look Harry, I know this is a big shock to you and everything, but it's true. It's not going to change either. I'd appreciate you not telling Ron or anyone else. I'd like to do that myself." Ginny told him bravely because his words were beginning to hurt.

            "You must be crazy. He's probably put you under a love spell or given you a love potion. Ginny you can't love a Malfoy." Harry's voice was calm but his face was angry.

            "I'm not under a spell or a potion! I just love him. He's really an amazing person. If you'd just try and understand." Ginny stopped talking. "I realize this is something you couldn't understand. No one understands how it feels to have to choose between love and obligation. And frankly, I choose love."

            "Gin, don't do anything stupid. Just try and think about something else." Harry was still in denial.

            "Harry you need to just get over it and accept it. Please, for me, please, don't do anything to Draco. It's not his fault that I care about him. If something happened to him, I don't know what I'd do."

            The sincerity in Ginny's voice and expression finally broke Harry's resilience.

            "Fine, but I'll never accept this. You say he's different but people don't change, we are who we are." Harry's stomach growled loudly again. "I'm going to eat now, you coming?"

            "I'll be right behind you." Ginny knew Harry wouldn't be happy about Draco, but she didn't expect he to be disgusted. The actual expression on his face was one of disbelief and disgust, and it hurt Ginny to know he felt that way. Hopefully, eventually he'd accept it, until then she'd just have to persevere and hope she was right about Draco.

            Draco watched Ginny enter the hall and sit down. She looked depressed. He thought it was because of him until she looked at him and smiled brightly. He relaxed but not entirely. It was hard for Draco to relax when Potter was glaring at him, like he was.

            The owls flew in to deliver their packages and letters and to his surprise Draco received a letter. He opened it and found a note from his father.

            My plan goes well. Potter will fall easily into my trap, and then he'll be gone for good. A fellow student of yours had already set up the scene. He attacked a girl, Virginia Weasley, that Potter likes. The seeds of anger and discontent are planted. Anger makes one careless, and Potter will grow angrier with every move he makes. It's all falling into place.  I still hope that you will make me proud by showing me the blood that runs through your veins. Your part will come later and it's a chance for you to show your true colors to all the people around you.

                        Lucius.

Draco reread the letter again, making sure he'd read it correctly. Obviously "his fellow student" was Jake, so that meant his father set up the attack on Ginny. Anger began coursing through his body as he looked at Jake who'd also received a letter. Jake was looking around and reading the letter carefully. When he finished he smiled to himself and Draco wanted to walk over to him and knock him out cold. He looked away before the urge became irresistible, only to collide with Potter's steely glare. He rolled his eyes at him and moved down the table realizing Ginny wasn't there anymore. Needing to get away from all these people he got up and left the hall. 

            Draco would've marched all the way up to his room if he hadn't been ambushed by Ginny on the way. As he walked past a hidden alcove she grabbed his robe and pulled him in. Draco automatically went into a defensive mode and reached for his wand but before he could shout a curse, Ginny snatched his wand out of his hand. He looked up and laughed when he realized it was her that had grabbed him from the hall. She smiled back at him and tucked his wand in her robes. 

            "So, what are you up to?" Ginny asked as they walked further into the recess.

            "I was on my way to my room before someone, very brazenly I might add, pulled me off into a hidden place."

            "I have no idea what you're talking about." Ginny said it seriously but a smile betrayed her.

            "I'm sure." He reached up and took a piece of her hair and rolled it between his fingers. "How do you feel? I mean, with everything that happened. You must be sore or something." 

            "I'm good actually. I keep thinking about when I can have that again. I know you've had sex before but I haven't and that was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced. I can't imagine anything more or better than that."

            Draco smiled knowingly. "Oh there's plenty more than that, and I'll be more that glad to show you."

            "I'd hope so. It wouldn't really be fair to take a girls virginity then leave her high and dry." Ginny commented dryly.

            "You're not something I think I could ever leave." The sudden change from flirty to serious was startling.

            "I hope you never have to. I don't think it's something I could ever do either." Ginny replied with equal seriousness.

            "It's not something I could ever let you do. I don't think I could live if you left me. I know it sounds strange and unreal but...it's deep with you." Draco flushed red causing Ginny to smile.

            "I can't believe I made you blush!!" She reached up and stroked his cheek. "I know what you mean." 

            Traffic in the hallway began to pick up and they needed to end this little liaison before they were discovered.

            "I'll see you soon. I have Quidditch practice today and then we have the rematch against Gryfinndor tomorrow." 

            "Oh trust me. You'll need to find me pretty soon." Draco bent down and kissed Ginny softly. 

            "Bye, Gin." He turned around and left the alcove.

            When she said he'd see her soon, she meant it. She smiled to herself as she felt Draco's wand hidden in her robes. She left the alcove with a grin on her face.

A/N: Hello!! So how'd you like? It's pretty long, I bet all you guys almost passed out when you saw that I actually updated my story and with a semi decently lengthed chapter. It's ok don't worry, I have some sniffing salts handy to wake you up from never never land. Yes well I hope you like it. Read and review please. Eerrrghhhh arrhhhhgggg enjoy!!


	19. Prior incantato

Disclaimer: I own nothing here at all in any way. 

Harry glared at Draco as he walked past him in the hallway. Draco shrugged it off and continued toward the Quidditch field to practice. He changed his robes before going to practice. Thinking about Ginny and smiling to himself the whole time.

            After Harry saw Draco in the halls, he went to find Ginny. He pulled out the Marauder's map and found her exact location. She was in the astronomy tower, he headed in that direction.

            Ginny sat staring off into the sky, when Harry found her. She looked over at him and gave him a friendly smile.

            "Hi Harry."

            Harry walked over to where she sat and stood looking down at her. "I refuse to believe it. Malfoy has to have you under a spell or he's put some curse on you." He voice was confident and strong when he made this statement.

            "He doesn't. I promise you, he doesn't." She fiddled with Draco's wand unconsciously. The movement drew Harry's attention. 

            "That's not your wand." He bent down to get a better look. "That's Malfoy's wand!" He yelled, reaching for it as soon as he realized. Ginny grabbed for it but Harry had been too quick. He held Draco's wand in his hands, looking at it speculatively.

            "Give it back, Harry." Ginny commanded sternly.

            "I'm going to prove it to." Harry said suddenly getting an idea.

            "Prove what, Harry?"

            "He's cursed you or something. Whatever he's done, he can't hide it now." Harry looked at Ginny excitedly.

            "No." Ginny shook her head and made a renewed effort to grab the wand from Harry's grasp. Harry stood up and since he was about 6 inches taller than her, Ginny had no hope of getting the wand back.

            "It's perfect. I have his wand, it practically fell into my lap. From your lap straight into mine."

            "Harry, you can't do this. I TRUST Draco. You don't need to prove anything to me. I know him and I know how he feels about me. I have enough evidence to convince me, so I don't need anything from you. Now give me the wand back!" Ginny was furious at Harry and her voice showed it.

            "That's what you say but I think you'll always wonder about it. After all the experiences you've had with him, you trust him completely? I wouldn't trust him to do my laundry and I'm certainly not about to TRUST him with you." Harry's lips were set into a determined line and it was obvious he wasn't going to change his mind.

            "It doesn't matter to me what spells come out of that wand when you do prior encantum. This isn't an action that I'll be able to let go so easy, you're doubting my judgment. Think about it before you do it, Harry. You won't just be able to say you're sorry and everything will be ok between us." Ginny urged.

            Harry's eyes shifted over to the clouds floating around in the sky. Ginny knew he was battling with himself. She thought he might actually hand Draco's wand over when they both heard the noises from the Slytherin Quidditch practice and Harry's expression changed. He looked over at Ginny, then bellowed, 

            "PRIOR INCANTATO!!" 

Spell after spell and curse after curse flew from Draco's wand. Ginny watched as Draco's past came spewing from his wand. It was nothing abnormal; they were all things that would be done in normal day-to-day routine and in class. Harry stopped the wand when he realized there was nothing illegal or scandalous about Draco's wand. He looked so sad and defeated, Ginny had to fight not to go and comfort him.  Instead she reached out and took Draco's wand from Harry's hand.

            "See? Nothing to hide." Ginny commented as she tucked it safely back in her robes.

            Harry was silent for a few seconds before looking at her with a hopeless expression on his face. 

            "Gin, please, tell me it's not true. Just tell me you don't love him." His eyes begged her to say the words. Harry looked so unlike himself Ginny actually felt bad about the whole thing. 

            "We've been friends too long for me to ever lie to you." Ginny didn't want to hurt Harry more than she already had so she kept her explanation simple.

            "We have, haven't we?" Harry still looked shocked.

            "Can't we still be friends? You are important to me." Ginny meant the sentiment.

            Harry looked at her and ran his eyes over her face. "I'm not sure." he said it quietly but it was loud enough to break Ginny's heart. No matter what happened or how clueless Harry could be, they were friends. Good friends, and this hurt her a lot. Oddly it was easier for her to be his friend when she wasn't interested in him romantically.

            "But Harry--"

            "I can't talk about this." Harry cut through Ginny's appeal. He walked past her and left the tower. 

            Ginny just stood there for a few moments before sitting again. Tears began to escape her eyes. Harry was important to her in a lot of ways, but he wasn't related to her. If that was how Harry reacted, how would her own flesh and blood react? She didn't even want to think about it...because if they deserted her, that was something she couldn't deal with.

            "How can you even say that to me? I would think a person like you could understand the concept of love and sacrifice but I guess I'm wrong." Ginny yelled at Hermione. When Hermione had cornered Ginny and asked her if they could have a "talk" Ginny had readily agreed. She was glad to be able to tell someone about the fight with Harry earlier. Unfortunately, their "talk" had rapidly developed into something more heated than originally planned. Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Ginny cut her off before she had a chance.

            "And don't you dare call me selfish, or I'll have to throw something at you!" Ginny looked around the room for a suitable object.

            "Ginny, I'm not going to call you selfish. It's hard for you to hear what I'm saying right now because you think you're in love with Draco. I mean, I _know_ you love him, but right now it's in an infatuation stage so it's all happiness and smiles. If you are really serious about continuing this relationship, it's going to be hard for you two. Earlier today, with Harry, was just a taste of what the future holds. Not many people will readily accept you and Draco." Hermione took a steadying breath, she knew her next comment would hurt and enrage Ginny further. "I'm having a hard enough time accepting it and I'm your best friend." 

            Ginny's restless movements ceased and she stared as Hermione as if she'd been physically assaulted. "What happened to all that stuff you told me earlier? You said that it wasn't something you cared about really, that you wanted me to be happy. Were you just lying to me because you think that's what I wanted to hear?" 

            "No, I wasn't lying to you at all! I do want for you to be happy, but I'm not sure Draco is what will make you happy. It's not going to be like this for a while, it's going to be like this forever. People will have a hard time accepting it your whole life and that's not exactly conducive to a good relationship, is it?" Hermione twisted her hands, hating to cause her friend more confusion and pain than she already had.

            "But…they have to. It's not like I wanted this, it just happened. Why are people so blinded by hatred? They'll have to accept it eventually because I'm not changing my mind. I will make them understand. Draco is all I ever wanted in a guy and that's how I'd feel whatever his name was. He's not like his family, he's nothing like them at all." Ginny silently wiped a tear off her cheek that she hadn't even realized had escaped. 

            "Ok, I'm back to being a good and supportive friend now." Hermione smiled self mockingly. "I just wanted you to know how I felt about it all. I love you Gin, and I'm just afraid to see you hurt." Hermione walked over to Ginny and hugged her. Ginny accepted the hug gladly as she let out a slight sniffle.

            Draco first noticed his wand was missing while he was already flying in Quidditch. Flying high and looking around, he's remembered his wand and searched frantically for it. He hadn't found it,he tried to be cool and not worry about it through the rest of practice but panic had begun to set in. He assumed he'd left it in his locker and distractedly waited for practice to end. 

            Draco slammed his locker shut, panic was once more beginning to claw at his insides. Walking around without his wand he felt naked, and completely helpless. He thought back to the last time he'd had his wand. It was when he was with Ginny in the hallway. He definitely could have dropped it and not noticed, he'd been extremely distracted. Ginny was incredibly distracting. That was something he loved about her, it was also something that could be dangerous.

            Draco was walking up the hallway to the Slytherin common room when an owl swooped down and dropped a letter into his path. He was afraid it was a letter from his father, so it was with dread that he bent over to retrieve it. Opening the letter he smiled as he realized it was a letter from Ginny. 

                        D,

                        Lost your wand, have you? Well, you know what they say… "finder's keepers" Only I'm willing to give it back for a price. This price is pretty steep, I'm not sure you can afford it. The cost? Simply the book you already owe me, considering I've paid my fee in full, and also a kiss. A long, glorious kiss. Is that really too much to ask?

                        G.

            Of all the things to notice, Draco looked at her handwriting. It was beautiful and so incredible feminine and yet strong at the same time, just like Ginny. He'd gladly pay that price, no question about it.

A/N: I know it's been forever. Sorry but like I said, someone reported my other story and I couldn't update and then I HAD to read the new book. So I hope you like this. I think I'm almost done with it. Sorry I hope you guys keep reading and reviewing it!! Thanks people. By the way, I know it sooooo mad me mad that someone reported my other story.  I'm thinking about posting this on adultfanfiction.net when I get done because I'm seriously irritated.(Thanks for that suggestion!, I hadn't realized there was one until you told me so I'm really appreciative.) There's also one more scene where these two people get it on. Anyhow! Thanks for all the reviews, I love em!!


	20. A duel

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here at all. 

Hermione tried to comfort Harry, to at least give him some measure of peace about Ginny but she failed dismally. He left the room with Ron in tow, calming telling Hermione never to mention it again. It was evident that Harry was wounded and felt betrayed by Ginny, and Hermione hated to see the gulf between them. She had a sinking feeling that something was about to happen, and that that something was going to catastrophic.

            On her was to Draco's room, Ginny employed every kind of stealth possible. She ducked behind statues, faked interest in various paintings and even pretended to be lost. Eventually she made it safely to his room and quietly said the password.  Knowing Draco must have gotten her letter and would be expecting her to try and meet him; she happily plopped herself on his bed to wait.

            She looked around remembering the last time she'd been here. Surprisingly, she wasn't upset or disturbed by the memories. All that filled her mind was the memory of how Draco's hands felt touching her body, and the taste of his kiss. She relished those memories and easily became lost in them.

            Draco walked in to find Ginny sitting peacefully on his bed. Initially he was somewhat shocked and surprised to see her but a smile broke his face as his emotions turned to joy. 

            "Maybe you're better at sneaking around than I'd originally thought." Ginny jumped when Draco spoke. "You have some ability obviously, because no one saw you on your way up here. And I must tell you I'm impressed that you remembered the password." 

            "I know. It's pretty impressive isn't it? I've got mad skills in stealth that you underestimated." Ginny moved and sat on the edge of the bed, looking up at Draco.

            He smiled at her in such a tender way that it stole her breath. She smiled back to hide her reaction. Draco turned away and pulled off his robes. Underneath he wore a simple white t-shirt reading that read "Rock n Roll" in bright red letters, and some jeans. Ginny laughed.

            Draco turned around, "What?" he asked curiously.

            "You." She laughed again. "You're wearing a t-shirt that says, "rock n roll". What a scandal! A Malfoy voluntarily wearing muggle clothes!" Ginny dissolved into laughter again.

            Draco walked over to the bed and sat next to her.

            "I know, my father hates them. I have to admit that they're very comfortable." Draco reached over and took Ginny's hand in his, running his fingers lightly over her knuckles.

            "Now you know why muggles like to be in them instead of robes."

            "You know what my favorite thing to be inside of is?" Draco continued to massage her hand, Ginny felt herself begin to slowly melt.

            "Mmm...your Quidditch robes?" Ginny guessed.

            "Nope."

            "What's your favorite thing to be inside then?" Ginny yawned tiredly.

            "You."

            Ginny looked up at Draco and a blush crept over her face.

            "Me? Draco that's..." Ginny furrowed her brow and searched for the right word. 

            "Cliché?" Draco tried to hide his hurt feelings by using a harsh tone.

            "Beautiful." Ginny corrected and leaned over to kiss him. Ginny took his face between her hands. "That's the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me. I love it when you look at me like you did when you said it. I feel like I finally found where I belong when I'm with you. I love you Draco." 

            It was the first time she'd ever said it to him. He was stunned. He hadn't even thought to hope Ginny would ever love him. He knew he loved her. It was a simple fact, something that would never change or fade, but never did he dream she'd return his feelings. He felt like his whole world, his whole future, had suddenly been given to him.

            "For how long Ginny? Until the next hot body comes along?" Draco lashed out, expressing his hidden fears.

            "Draco, I'll love you forever. Until I die, and probably even after that I'll love you. I'm yours if you want me." Ginny told him honestly.

            "Can you save me?" Draco hadn't meant to ask the question that floated around his mind and seemed incredibly random for their conversation.

            "Save you from what? From your past? Your family? Only you can do that but I'd certainly love to be your future. I can give you everything you've ever wanted. I'll live with you, eat with you, sleep with you, have your babies and watch them grow up. I want to live and die with you Draco. All you have to do is reach out and take me."

            Ginny scooted away and slightly out of Draco's reach.

            He stared at her. He was at a complete loss for words; she was offering him more than he'd ever thought possible. She offered him more than his family or friends had ever offered. Slowly he stood up and walked to stand in front of Ginny. She looked at him with tears in her eyes, because this boy had suddenly become her whole world and she was terrified that he'd turn his back on her.

++++++

            "Is there some reason you think I'd want to talk to you? I must tell you that all I really want to do is punch your smiling little face." Harry snarled at Jake. Jake had cornered Harry in the library, where he was trying to study. They were hidden from view in a secluded part of the library.

            "Tsk.Tsk. Don't you want to know how Ginny kisses? She's really sweet about it at first, then the frisky pussy comes out." Jake taunted.

            "Keep talking and you'll regret it." Harry said through clenched teeth.

            "Oh come on, Potter. I've seen the way you look at her. You watch her, mentally undressing and savagely kissing every part of her tender, juicy body. Everyone sees it, you're too transparent for your own good."

            "Shut Up!" Harry commanded.

            "You know you want her. You want to hear her scream your name while you drive yourself into her tight little body, her breasts flapping up and down with every thrust-"

            The sound of Harry's fist colliding with and breaking Jake's nose was easily audible. Jake reeled backwards in pain and then smirked at Harry, while his nose gushed blood.

            "Why don't we settle this like grown wizards, not stupid muggles. A duel?" Jake questioned.

            "Time and Place, Jake." 

            Jake grinned evily and with an air of having just won a great prize. 

            "The shrieking shack, 9:00."

            "I'll be there." Harry returned and stormed out of the library.

A/N: Hello! Hope you enjoyed this little chappie. I know I left you hanging with Draco and Ginny. We'll get back to them soon enough, the next chapter to be more exact!! I'm so excited, I'm almost done with this story. Crazy huh?? Well anyhow thanks for all the reviews because I love them and without ya'll telling me you liked my story, I wouldn't have the nerve to write it!! So anyway read and review and thanks a lot! Oh yeah! And I'll post the next chapter on Saturday sometime so watch for  it k?


	21. Let's get it on, oh baby let's get it on

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or ideas or anything having to do with Harry Potter.

"Draco, I'll love you forever. Until I die, and probably even after that I'll love you. I'm yours if you want me." Ginny told him honestly.

            "Can you save me?" Draco hadn't meant to ask the question that floated around his mind and seemed completely unrelated to their conversation.

            "Save you from what? From your past? Your family? Only you can do that but I'd certainly love to be your future. I can give you everything you've ever wanted. I'll live with you, eat with you, sleep with you, have your babies and watch them grow up. I want to live and die with you Draco. All you have to do is reach out and take me."

            Ginny scooted away and slightly out of Draco's reach.

            He stared at her. He was at a complete loss for words; she was offering him more than he'd ever thought possible. She offered him more than his family or friends had ever offered or ever would offer. Slowly he stood up and walked to stand in front of Ginny. She looked at him with tears in her eyes, because this boy had suddenly become her whole world and she was terrified that he'd turn his back on her. Her fears were unfounded though.

            "I love you." Draco told her with a smile, then before she could reply he bent over and kissed her. As he was kissing her he put his hands on her knees and spread her legs apart. She eagerly opened herself to him and he knelt between her knees. 

            His hands went to her thighs, which were encased in a charcoal skirt that hit her just above the knees. He ran his hands down her legs until he found the hem of her skirt. Sliding his hands under the skirt he moved his hands up her legs, carrying the skirt with them. Eventually he tucked the skirt up under her butt. All that she wore was a pair of simple white panties. 

            "Ginny?" Draco stopped and stared at her panties eagerly.

            "Yeah." Ginny responded breathlessly.

            "Ginny, can I...." He let the question trail off, and Ginny stared at him waiting for him to finish. Draco didn't finish the question; instead he bent closer to Ginny, breathing in her body's response to him. It was like a drug that went straight into his blood. He peeled her panties away from her body and looked at her face. 

            Ginny wasn't experienced with sex, but Draco wanted to show her all it could be. Still keeping eye contact, he bent and kissed the inside of her knee. Slowly he trailed kisses up her leg, finally breaking eye contact when he reached her inner thigh. He paused and nibbled her lightly with his teeth before moving into the heart of her heat. 

            Draco was kissing Ginny more intimately than she ever thought possible. She thought she should be shocked or embarrassed by it, maybe even a little outraged but she wasn't. She reveled in it. His tongue darting in and out of her was slowly building something inside of her and she didn't want it to stop. SHe looked down and saw Draco's blonde head wedged between her legs and loved it. It was a primal, primitive feeling but she knew that this possession was something he'd only ever do to her from now on. He was hers and she was his.

            Focusing on his actions, Draco didn't notice Ginny looking at him with her eyes blazing in a mixture of love and desire. He moved his hand up and found her sensitive nub. He rolled it between his fingers and was rewarded with a moan of pure pleasure from Ginny. He smiled and puckered his lips, blowing softly on Ginny. He knew she was on the edge, close to coming. Draco blew on her once more and rubbed her harder. Ginny came quickly, curling her hands into Draco's hair. Slowly she released him and collapsed backwards onto the bed.

            Draco was still kneeling between her legs, his cheek resting on her inner thigh and his breath still passing over her sensitive flesh. He knew Ginny had just had oral sex for the first time and she had just had a powerful orgasm but Merlin help him, he wanted to do it again. He wanted to watch that moment when she passed over the edge into pure bliss, instead he bent forward and kissed her lightly just below her belly button and then lay down beside her. 

            "That was the most. I can't even describe. You didn't have to do it, I've heard guys don't like it and I..." Ginny trailed off embarrassed.

            Draco shifted and pulled her into his arms so that she was facing him. 

            "I hate to shatter your illusions but I've wanted to do that for about a year now." He looked at Ginny's shocked expression and smirked, knowing he'd surprised her. 

            "You wanted to do THAT, to me?" Ginny was delighted, stunned, but delighted.

            "I've dreamed about doing it, imagined it. When you get nervous you shift up toward the front of your seat. I've watched you do it a thousand times, in lessons or talking with friends and every time I imagine kneeling in front of you and throwing your knees over my shoulders. Then I'd eat you and drink you and you'd cry my name out like you wouldn't believe, so loudly that the whole planet heard you. But that's just fantasy...I know you're not a screamer." Draco grinned at her mischievously.

            Ginny's jaw was still open slightly. "So you mean, you wanted me for that long? I'm glad I never knew what you thought about." 

            Draco's face hardened at the thought that Ginny found his fantasies gross.

             "Oh?" he inquired.

            Ginny hadn't seen the change in his expression and continued, "I would have snuck into your room a lot sooner had that been the case." Draco laughed loudly, relieved she didn't think he was a pervert or something for his thoughts. 

A/N: I know this was short but sorry!! The next one should be longer I think!! Anyway thanks for all the reviews and for keeping on reading my story I love it all!! It's the coolest thing to know people are actually enjoying reading the ideas that just pops into my head!! Anyway thanks and I'm posting the next chappie on Monday or Tuesday so check back Please!! Anyway I love you guys!!! Thanks


	22. Caught in the set up

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. Except for Jake. 

"Harry you must be crazy? A wizards duel? That could get you expelled!!!" Hermione was in such a tizzy that she was standing up yelling at Harry, who calmly sat in a chair by the fire in the empty common room. Luckily most of the other students were occupied elsewhere, or else they would have heard Hermione's wrath at it's most fierce.

            "I'll be your second." Ron, ignoring Hermione's very loud intake of breath, walked over close to Harry's chair and stood next to Hermione. Hermione turned her head and glared at Ron, her lips in a thin straight line.

            "What do you think you're doing?" She asked in such a Hermione-ish tone that Ron had to fight not to smile.

            "I'm going to be Harry's second. It's only the thing to do. He's my best friend and she's my sister. Jake said things that I'm not about to let him say and get away with, so I'm going with Harry." He explained calmly and with a smile to a furious Hermione.

            "Excuse me, but were you planning on telling me this or discussing this?? Ron how can you expect me to just say, "Oh, ok alright"?? Have you gone mad? You could get hurt." 

            "Or expelled right?" Ron asked her sarcastically.

            "That too but shut up! I'm your girlfriend for god's sake, if something happens to you then I will never forgive you or Harry." Hermione looked pointedly at Harry. "SO you just can't do it, neither of you is going. It's ridiculous." She stated all this as if she'd just solved a huge problem.

            "We're going." Harry told her easily and Ron nodded in agreement.        

            "Look, Mione, the thing is, I love you right? So I'll be careful." 

            Hermione looked at Ron and practically burst into tears. Why did he always know the right time to get all sentimental on Hermione. Well, sentimental for Ron anyway. Thinking about all the little things she treasured about Ron, she suddenly couldn't hold back anymore and let the tears flow.

            "Bloody hell woman!" Ron said incredulously. "Why are you crying? Honestly Harry, I don't understand her." Ron looked at Harry with a pained look on his face and commented.

            "I hate you Ron and if you die on me I'll hate you even more! How can you just act like this is no big deal?? You. Are. Going. To. Duel!!" She enunciated each word and looked at Ron like he'd lost his mind. She sniffed and wiped her tears away with the edge of her robe. "A Duel, Ron!! Not some little practice fight. A real duel!!" Hermione's voice began to gain the strength it lost while she cried.

            "Yeah, I got that part. So, Harry and I are off right?" Ron told her as Harry got up to stand next to Ron.

            "Look, nothing'll happen to him." Harry assured her as he left the room. When Harry left Ron turned to Hermione and smiled gently.

            "Mione I'll be fine, ok luv?" He bent down and kissed her on the cheek. Before she could answer him, he was gone.

            It was about 8: 30 when Ginny and Draco finally emerged from his room. Draco leaving first and waving her out into the hall when the coast was clear. It was late so most of the students had already returned to their rooms so Ginny's return to the Gryffindor tower would be an easy trip. Draco leaned down and whispered in her ear,

            "I love you Virginia, more than anything. Be careful." Draco kissed her, then stepped away from her. She smiled at him and turned down the stairs.

            "Bye, Ginny." Draco waved to her as she walked down the steps and out of his sight.

            "Ginny!!!!" Ginny heard Hermione yell her name causing her to stop immediately.

            "What's wrong?? Is Ron alright? Harry? You look like someone's died!!" Ginny questioned Hermione as she approached.

            "Not yet but soon I'm sure." Hermione told her, the only answer Ginny had was a puzzled expression on her face. Hermione made an annoyed noise. "Harry and Ron have gone off to have a wizards duel with that creep from Slytherin, Jake. I tried to stop them but the wouldn't listen. They're dueling over you. Well not you, as in like that but Jake said some things that Harry took offense to and so now they're dueling. We have to do something. I tried to find McGonagall but I couldn't, so I left a huge note in her office, she won't miss it. Then I went searching for you and finally found you! But we have to do something, we can't just sit here and wait for McGonagall to return! They could be dead by then!! Boys are such idiots, why would you want to duel anyway?? We have to do something!" Hermione sounded so desperate and unlike herself that Ginny automatically agreed. 

            "Where are they?" Ginny asked quickly and Hermione had already begun running.

            "The shrieking shack!" Before Hermione had even finished the sentence she was running towards the hidden tunnels.

            "I don't hear anything." Ginny whispered to Hermione as they emerged from the tunnel and stepped into the completely dark shrieking shack.

            "Me either. Maybe they're done already and we just missed then when they were going back to school." Hermione suggested hopefully.

            "EXPELLIARMUS!!" Two different voices shouted the command into the air and both Ginny's and Hermione's wand went flying from their hands. For a moment only stunned silence filled the room, then a mocking laugh split the air around them. 

            "Really girls? You think that the sniveling, little Jake could've gotten rid of Potter already? You do your friend a severe injustice. I think he should be offended." _Lumos_ someone said the incantation from the shadows and suddenly dim light spread throughout the room. Most of  the room remained in shadows, all that was visible was Harry and Ron standing, bound by magic, invisible bonds. Hermione and Ginny both gasped at the sight. That meant that they all had no defenses whatsoever. "So, I see you like my surprise after all? I thought you might, I wasn't sure about whether or not you would enjoy the sight of the two of them bound but I'm glad I went with my instincts." Lucius Malfoy stepped out of the shadows and into the light. Jake was close behind him, grinning maliciously at the girls. Ginny and Hermione both took an automatic step back.

            "Jake was telling me that he wanted to have a little fun with you Miss Weasley." Lucius pointed his wand in the direction of Ginny, then turned to the fireplace, he called the work _Incendio_ and lit a fire. Now the room was bathed in orange light. "I told him that it was a possibility, we shall see. First I want to have my fun with everyone. I've been waiting for this moment for a long time and I certainly intend to see Potter suffer before I kill him the same way his mudblood mother died. Will you be as noble? Or will you sniffle and beg for your life? I wonder if you are all they say or has your bravery run out?" Lucius turned to look evilly at Harry. "I would think a legend such as yourself wouldn't have been so easily ensnared, you walked right into my trap. Although I must tell you I have been planning this for quite some time, so I'm not too surprised."

            "Just get it over with." Ron yelled, although the sound was muffled and barely audible, Hermione looked over at Ron with concern and grief written all over her face. Apparently Lucius had also magically gagged Harry and Ron so that they wouldn't be heard.

            Lucius looked at Ron with hatred. "I'm waiting for my son. You're right though, why be bored until he arrives. I think I would enjoy having a little fun with a group of Hogwarts best. Now I'll get the chance to see how sturdy Dumbledore's finest really is."

A/N: Yo guys!! How are ya? I'm doing yankee doodle dandy fine. Ok so I am sooooo excited you guys like this story. And I know I do have a sense of humor, sometimes only I get the jokes though…I wonder why that is. I'm sorta pondiferating about a story with Hermy and Oliver. I really really like Woody especially when I saw the guy who plays him in the movies. Ok so get the raging hormones under control here. Any opinions on that? I also really like the whole Hermy/Krum story, which I hardly ever find! That's also a possibility. Well guys and gals, I best be leaving. Please read and review and thank you very very very very very much!!!! 


	23. Pain and suffering

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except for Jake the big old butt head.

Shortly after Ginny left Draco received an owl. It was the letter he'd been dreading for a long time. It was in his father's scrawl and it read simply.

            Success, I have Potter and his little friends too. Weasleys who call themselves wizards, and the mudblood that somehow is beating you in potions are the honored guests. Be at the shrieking shack at 9 and you will finally see the downfall of the sniveling little Potter. The Dark Lord will be avenged.

            That was it, nothing else. No signature, nothing. His father must have written it in a hurry. Draco's heart hammered in his chest. His hands became sweaty and he had a sudden urge to vomit. His father had Ginny. Oh God, his father had Ginny! Without thinking, he grabbed his wand and sprinted out of the room. The journey to the shack was filled with thoughts of Ginny and her sweetness and of the many ways his father could  ruin it all. Stealing away the only thing he'd ever cared about, the only thing he'd ever loved. If he hurt her he would pay. Father or not, Ginny was his priority. He forced himself to slow down, to assume an air of nonchalance. To act as if nothing going on inside the shack was on his mind. He paused outside the secret entrance and listened to his father's words.

            "I'm waiting for my son. You're right though, why be bored until he arrives. I think I would enjoy having a little fun with a group of Hogwarts best. Now I'll get the chance to see how sturdy Dumbledore's finest really is."

            "I'm here father." Draco stated loudly as he stepped into the room. "Finally caught Potter, eh? I knew you would. He's a stupid git after all isn't he?" Draco didn't even look at Ginny as he entered the room, he knew if he did he'd lose his composure. That was something he couldn't afford to do right now. He felt his slightly shaky hands and mentally commanded them to stop. His father could not see any sign of weakness from Draco or he'd lose any chance of helping anyone. 

            "Ahh! Draco, just in time. I was beginning to think you weren't coming. Why were you late by the way?" Lucius asked mildly, still keeping most of his attention focused on his hostages.

            "Busy with something." Draco replied vaguely with a shrug.

            "Something important obviously or you wouldn't have been late." It was a statement but also a question. His father cast him a quick inquiring glance.

            "Yes, something very important." Draco replied nodding his head, and thinking of how sweet Ginny tasted and of the way she'd come apart in his hands. _Love, she'd spoken of love. Her love was something he couldn't lose now._ Thinking back, he certainly had been doing something important, something very important.

            "It doesn't matter, all that matters is that you're here son." Lucius looked very pleased that his son was here with him and was about to witness the destruction of the boy who lived.

            "Before you arrived I was devising ways of torturing our friend Potter here. I've found the perfect answer in that little tidbit over there." Lucius nodded toward Ginny and Draco looked over automatically. His eyes betrayed nothing but his mind was imploring her to realize he was on her side. Ginny and Hermione both looked terrified and he mentally cursed his father for putting her through this.

            "Here, Jake take these." Lucius stretched out his hand to give Jake Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron's wands.

            "No. I'll take them. Jake's a klutz, isn't that right? There isn't a glass within three feet of him that he doesn't break. It's no wonder he can't get any girls, they all figure you wouldn't know a toe from a tit." Draco cut in front of Jake's outstretched hand and took the wands.

            Lucius smiled. "Really? You've never had a girl Jake? Are you a homosexual?" Lucius was enjoying taunting Jake. "Is that why you've been so keen to help me get Potter? You want him in more than one way, possibly?" Lucius laughed. "Maybe later little boy." Lucius turned to Draco again. "Now it's time for you to learn how to be a real wizard. Mudblood lovers are nothing but filth. They are no better than the muck you wipe off your shoes. Watch, son and enjoy the show." Draco turned toward Ginny. He was closer to her than his father was, Draco was very close to Ginny in fact. He just needed to get them back their wands. 

            "You enjoy the show too Potter!" Lucius looked at Harry with a look of pure venom. "Crucio!!!!" Lucius shouted and Draco realized he meant to use the curse on Ginny. Instinctively he threw himself over her and took the curse in her place. His body convulsed and he felt pain beyond anything he'd ever imagined. The pain was all over his body, he felt it all the way into his soul. The wands fell unnoticed from his hands. He was in the throes of too great a pain to see that Hermione had picked up her wand or to notice that Ginny was staring at him horrified. Tears began streaming down her face she was screaming loudly. Hermione thrust Ginny's wand into Ginny's hand. 

            Abruptly the pain coursing through Draco's body ceased. He collapsed on the floor, a foot away from Ginny. 

            "What the bloody hell are you doing?" Lucius roared.

            Draco, pain still coursing through his body, couldn't manage a reply and glared up at his father from the floor.

            "Answer me! What are you doing??" Lucius was furious now. More so than Draco had ever seen before.

            "Leave. Ginny. Alone." Draco said strongly as he stood up to face his father. His body still ached beyond thought or even beyond feeling. A numbness settled in the pit of his stomach, he knew that his father wouldn't let him live.

            "Excuse me?" The quietness of the question was more deadly than if Lucius had yelled it.

            "Leave them alone. All of them." Draco grasped his wand tightly in his hand.

            "And who is going to make me do that? I only wonder why you've suddenly found an urge to protect Potter? Going soft on me?" Lucius smiled venomously at Draco. "Or maybe you aren't protecting Potter at all, are you? You're protecting that sorry excuse for a witch. I wonder why...she must be one good lay for you to take it this far." Lucius looked at Ginny crudely then moved his gaze back to his son. "Draco, I hate to tell you this but you're supposed to keep her flat on her back. A woman any other way isn't worth the time." 

            "You don't know what you're talking about." Draco yelled the words at his father, unleashing all the anger he'd kept hidden for so long.  "Just because you killed all the joy from Mother doesn't mean you can do it to me. I won't let you." Draco breathed deeply, bracing himself for whatever would come next.

            "You'll see how much I can kill out of you, Draco. She distracts you, makes you weak." Lucius nodded toward Ginny. "Weak men love women. You're not really weak. You just need the distraction removed." 

            Draco moved so that he was now standing directly in front of Ginny. He was still a few feet in front of her but his father had no way of hurting her because Draco blocked his path.

            "Move Draco, or I'll move you myself." Lucius told Draco.

            "She's not a distraction. She's my salvation." Draco told him in a calm tone but the words held such passion, that it was obvious Draco meant them.

            "Move out of the way!" Lucius yelled, appalled at what he'd just heard.

            "Never." Draco said with a quiet certainty.

            "Fine then, you leave me no choice." Lucius raised his wand. "CRUCIO!!" Lucius yelled forcefully and Draco was once again seized by unimaginable pain. He couldn't think or feel anything but pain. He thought he would rather die then feel the pain any longer, when it disappeared. He was lying on the floor, again looking up at his father.

            "Why must you make me do everything the hard way??" Lucius asked not wanting an answer. Lucius raised his wand toward Ginny. AVADA-- Draco kicked Lucius' leg with his left foot, using all the strength he had left in his battered body before he let the darkness take over. Draco knew no more of what happened, he was now lying unconscious on the floor. His kick had been a feeble kick but it was enough to distract Lucius from what he was doing. 

            In this moment of distraction, Hermione raised her wand and yelled, "Expelliarmus!" She yelled it so loudly and forcefully that Lucius was thrown back ten feet. His head crashed into the floor as he landed and knocked him unconscious. Hermione was about to do the same thing to Jake but was saved to trouble, a voice from behind her called the command. She recognized it as the DADA teacher, Professor Lupin. Suddenly Hermione let out a huge sigh of relief because she knew that everything would be all right.

            Ginny quickly got up, ignoring all the things going on around her and knelt next to Draco. She snatched him in her arms and pulled him into her body. He was lying on top of her lap with his head in her arm. Tears were falling from her cheeks onto his robes. She didn't care, all she cared about was that he was Ok. He had to be Ok, he had to be. She bent over and kissed him on the lips, running her hand through his hair.

            "Draco? Oh god Draco, answer me. You have to be OK. Draco, please answer me." Ginny's tears quickly turned to sobs. "Draco! Draco!" She sobbed his name while hunching over him, trying to pour some of her life into him. Ginny was rapidly becoming hysterical. Her mind raced, she wasn't able to focus on anything but the person lying in her arms. She could no longer form coherent thoughts.

            "We need to get him to Madame Pomfrey right away." Lupin leaned over her shoulder and told her. She shook her head, causing tears to fly in all directions. "Ginny, it's imperative that he get medical care right away. I know you're concerned but this is the best thing you could possibly do for him." Lupin placed his hand on her shoulder. "Please, you have to do this." Ginny nodded slowly and stood up as Snape conjured a stretcher and placed Draco's limp form onto it. Ginny found herself wrapped in Lupin's arms as she began to cry uncontrollably once more. Ginny heard Lupin utter words quietly into her hair and that's the last thing she'd remember until she woke up very early the next morning.

A/N: H-O-L-Y C-O-W!!!! I cannot believe so many of you loved it!! Ok I know that was a bad thing to do, have a cliffhanger like that, but I had to do it. I couldn't resist and here I've done another one, right? Sorry my apologies! But have no fear I will be posting the next chapter in about 2 days and that would mean Saturday or maybe late Friday night. And hey! You guys didn't answer my question about another story, or were you too caught up in this one to think about anything else?? I know I flatter myself eh?? Alright well thanks for all the reviews, I ABSOLUTELY LOVE THEM BEYOND ANYTHING!! No Kidding guys they make my day!! And some of them are pretty funny I have to say! The story is almost done I think the next chapter will be the last so thanks for reading!!  


	24. the end

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here, except for jake. (thanks for pointing that one out!!!)

She awoke in the infirmary and looked around the room. She heard voices in a room somewhere. They were talking about Lucius Malfoy's fate and also Jake's fate but other than that, she was alone. Alone except for the person laying the bed that was next to hers. It was Draco. Terrified, Ginny slowly got out of bed and walked over to him. He still looked pale but he was breathing. Ginny smiled a relieved smile and climbed into bed next to him, quickly falling asleep.

            "Morning." Draco said groggily when she woke up later. 

            "Morning. Are you OK? When he did that to you...I...oh god Draco, I was so scared. I couldn't even think and it's all my fault." Ginny felt tears begin to form in her eyes again and she leaned up and grabbed Draco's face, kissing him so soundly and thoroughly that Draco had to pause before he could speak again.

            "It's not your fault." Draco told her softly. "It was inevitable that my father would find out about us and when he did his reaction would have been the same. I wanted to kill him when I realized what he was doing." 

            "Not as much as I wanted to kill him for what he did to you. I know he's your father but he's an evil man." Ginny told him honestly.

            "He is evil. Trust me, I know that better than anyone." 

            Ginny brushed his hair out from his eyes and hesitated before she told him her next piece of news.

            "Draco, last night when I woke up I heard them talking about what was going to happen to your father and Jake." She paused and Draco looked at her expectantly. "They aren't sure what to do with Jake because he says he was being controlled by your father, which I think is a bunch of lies. They're sending your father to Azkaban."

            "They'd be better off killing him, he could escape." He told Ginny mildly.

            "Not likely. That's a highly guarded prison." 

            "I know. It's odd because he's my father but I feel no remorse, no sadness that he's going to be there. It's almost a complete lack of emotion where he's concerned. Maybe I'm actually happy that he's going to be gone, now I can live my life out of shadow." Draco confessed to Ginny. He lightly ran his fingers through her hair. 

            "You can create you're own light. You don't have to ever live in the shadows again." Ginny told him earnestly, wanting him to know, to believe that he was free.

            "I don't need to create it. You're my light Ginny. You're that one thing that I will always measure myself by. When I wake up in the morning and go to bed at night all that will matter to me is that you love me. I don't care if I push paper for the rest of my life, as long as you're with me." Draco smiled at Ginny brightly.  Ginny laughed out loud, it was a laugh filled with happiness.

            "That's sweet Draco, but I really just can't see you pushing paper. You'd get bored after 10 minutes." Ginny laughed again and Draco's grin widened.

            "I know. I would hate it, but you'd be worth it. Getting to come back to you would make all the bad things from the day go away."

            " I love you too. It's so weird to think that only a little while ago I was so worried about what I would be doing this summer for vacation and now I'm thinking about what I'm going to do with you." Ginny unconsciously ran her hand over Draco's bicep. He loved the feeling of her touching him. It was so easy and natural between them.

            "You could come stay with me. I would love it and my mother will want to meet you. She's not like my father. I think maybe since he's going to be gone she might actually become more like she used to be." Draco said thoughtfully. He hadn't thought about his mother not being under the constant watch of his father. But he assumed she'd break loose from the depression that had settled upon her.

            "I'm not so sure about that. My parents probably wouldn't like it. We're still a little young to just be living together like that." Ginny said uncertainly.

            "Why not? We're going to get married so it's not like I'm just using you for you're body." 

            "What?" Ginny sat up in the bed and stared down at Draco.

            "What's wrong? You're no offended by me saying that. You know I love all of you. You're body is one facet of that, and a mighty fine facet it is." Draco asked pretending not to know why she was acting so strangely.

            "You just said we're getting married." Ginny sputtered, then laughed at Draco's impertinence.

            "We are." Draco sounded so sure, so positive, it annoyed Ginny. 

            "Aren't you supposed to ask me or something? Besides I'm not even out of school yet!" 

            "Ok...Virginia Weasley, will you marry me in exactly one year and a couple of months?" Draco was mocking her, but she didn't care.

            "You're not very convincing. I always imagined the man would be impassioned and so enamored with me that he wouldn't be able to look anywhere but at me. You fail dismally." 

            "Oh, I know how to convince you." Draco smiled at her sensually and moved his hand to cup her cheek. Then he kissed her so deeply and so full of love that she thought she'd touched his soul. "So, will you marry me?" Draco asked his forehead resting on hers.

            "Yes. I thought you'd never ask." Ginny sighed and Draco leaned forward and kissed her again.

            After the pair were released from the hospital wing, and Dumbledore had told Draco of his father's sentence to Azkaban, Ginny and Draco made their way to the great hall, where Ginny's family was waiting as well as Draco's mother. They were walking next to each other in the nearly empty halls. There were a few people walking to classes or other destinations within the school. Some of them were couples walking hand in hand; Draco couldn't help but envy them. He didn't know when he'd be able to hold Ginny's hand. Why did she love him? All he would do is tarnish her name and her reputation. He asked her to marry him and she'd agreed but she still had a year of school, a lot could happen in a year. What if she found someone who actually deserved her? Someone that her family would actually accept. He'd let her go because he knew he would have to but he also knew it would kill him. Somehow she'd become vitally important to him, like she was a part of his very existence. 

            Ginny looked up at Draco, sensing his turmoil. His face was a barren wasteland, it was so full of loss and pain she couldn't bare to see it anymore. She followed his gaze to a couple walking together, looking at each other with adoration in the eyes and holding hands. Somehow Ginny knew what he was thinking. She grabbed his hand and held it in hers. He looked down at her and she smiled back at him, some of the light returned to his eyes. 

            "Love you." She said and then reached up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

            "Oh, god, Ginny, I love you too." He squeezed her hand tightly then smiled brilliantly at her. In that moment he'd felt a sensation he'd never felt before, not even in Ginny's presence. The feeling was indescribable. His whole being, his whole self felt a sense of completion and happiness that had never been felt in his whole lifetime. Joy washed through him like an overflowing dam and all he could do was smile. There were no words, no sentiment to describe the way he felt right now.

            As they stepped into the Great Hall, Draco's giddy mood diminished. Reality once again began to intrude and with it came a sense of dread, of doom for Draco. His once happy thoughts began to turn sour and depressed, only the pressure of Ginny's hand holding his brought him back from the edge. She gave his hand a light squeeze and suddenly the world didn't look so gray anymore.

            "Ginny! Ginny, oh dear I was so worried about you!!" Mrs. Weasley rushed up to hug Ginny in a tight embrace. "I could kill Ron!! A wizard's duel!! He knows he's too young to be meddling with magic that level. I don't even want to think what would have happened to you! Oh, my dear baby!" Ginny was once again enveloped in Mrs. Weasley's surprisingly strong arms. 

            "You feeling alright then?" Mr. Weasley walked over, and looked lovingly at his daughter and wife.

            "Who? Me or mum?" Ginny asked him jokingly.

            "Draco? Are you alright?" Narcissa Malfoy walked over to her son and looked at him. There was a concerned look in her eyes. Draco's mother had always been able to show him some emotion even when she had none for his father. 

            "I'm fine." Draco answered shortly. He felt awkward. He didn't really know what to do in this situation. The only physical love he'd been shown, aside from a few hugs and kisses from his mother, had come from Ginny and right now she felt light-years away. He didn't know how to react to his mother; he was still overwhelmed with the whole situation.

            "They said you were subjected to the Crutacius curse." Narcissa's voice sounded wobbley, like she was withholding a great deal of emotion. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I never thought he would ever hurt you." 

            "Yeah Well---

            Draco began but was cut off by Ginny.

            "He was tortured with it twice. Both times because of me. Both times because he didn't want to see me get hurt." Ginny looked directly at her mother and father. "He almost died for me. If Lupin hadn't come when he did, Draco would've died."

            "We know, Ginny." Mr. Weasley looked at Ginny before turning his attention to Draco. "I know what you did and I'm beyond grateful for it. I've always thought that what's seen at home is always taken into routine and into mind. Well, you Mr. Malfoy have proved me wrong. You may be you're father's son in name and blood but you are by no means your father's son in heart or in spirit." He told Draco seriously.

            "Thank you." Draco was visibly stunned by Mr. Weasley's speech. 

            "It's true, that I always assumed the Malfoy's were bad blood, that they were evil wizards, but that won't be the truth anymore will it!?" Miss Weasley looked at Draco and smiled gently. "You are so unlike your father, I can see it in your eyes. His were cold but yours are alive. So expressive, those eyes. I can see why Ginny fell for you." Mrs. Weasley winked at her daughter. Ginny sputtered a surprised laugh and Draco managed a smile.

            "What's going on here? Are you my real parents?" Ginny joked.

            "That's a good question, Miss Weasley." Dumbledore called from across the room. He'd been patiently sitting there during their reunions and now decided to join the group. He walked over and addressed the group. "You're parents have been aware of the activities going on at Hogwarts all year long. They were told when you and Draco began to see each other. I did this, not because I was being a nosy old man or because I was being a bumbling old fool. I did this because I knew long ago that there was more to our friend Mr. Malfoy here than most people thought. I also knew that your parents wouldn't like the idea of you and he becoming friends and even more. I told them that I trusted Draco with your life and I stood by that decision even when no one else believed. It's not easy to get people to see past their stereotypes and preconceived ideas. Draco can tell you that I'm sure. Then, when Virginia came along I knew that I was correct in my suspicions that Draco was nothing like his father. How you ask?" Dumbledore looked around at everyone, passing from one face to the other. "I knew because he loved her in such a way that no man who had any evil in his blood could ever love. His love for her is the most pure and most unselfish love of all, as he proved when he was cursed for her twice. It's much like the love between Miss Granger and your son. Only theirs is most relaxed, it's less intense. I told your parents all of this Ginny. I told them what I saw and my opinions on the matter." Dumbledore smiled at the Weasley's then back at Ginny and Draco. "You two are a very fetching couple, I've always thought so. I must go now, I've heard that Peeves is causing a raucous in one of the upper hall ways." Dumbledore walked off, leaving a cloud of silence behind him.

            "Hey mum." Ginny broke the silence. She was going to enjoy her mom's reaction to her next piece of news.

            "Yes, dear?" 

            "Draco and I are engaged!" Ginny would swear her mom lost a whole shade of color, turning a little pale. "Oh, no Mum, don't worry I'm not pregnant of anything like that!" Ginny tried to comfort her mom but for some reason this made her mom turn a much lighter shade. She almost looked like she would faint. It's true, Ginny knew she wasn't pregnant; she'd asked Madame Pompfry embarrassedly earlier that day. She had a special way of detecting a baby even when it was only conceived hours before. She'd felt a little sad at the news but she knew that Draco and she would have plenty of opportunity in the future. "I'm really not. Draco and I want to wait a little while to have kids." With this last bit of news, Mrs. Weasley fainted dead away.

            "Hey Malfoy!" Harry stopped Draco in the hallway.

            "Yeah." Draco answered rudely.

            "Look, I know we aren't friends and I never considered that we ever might be. I just want you to know that I'll stand by Ginny's choice. She obviously cares about you and I've talked to her family so I feel Ok about you two." Harry told him, trying to get this moment over as quickly as possible.

            "Thanks for your vote of confidence, Potter. I'm glad to see that you trust what other people think about me." Draco smirked at him but nowadays Draco's smirk lacked most of its malice.

            Harry cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well, actually, it wasn't them. I was convinced the second I saw you get hit with Crucio. I know what that feels like, I know that the pain is something that you don't even dream about in the worst of nightmares." Harry sounded dull as he remembered the time he'd been subjected to the curse. "When you did that, I realized you more than liked her and honestly you do seem different." 

            "Thanks. It's nice to have at least a few friends around here." Draco said and meant it. Most people still thought he was at fault for the incident with his dad. The real details hadn't been spread around yet but eventually they would. 

            "Yeah. Good luck with astronomy test. It killed me." Harry told him, feeling strange in their new camaraderie.

            "I have that in 5 minutes, I have to hurry." Draco told him and then left. He didn't know what this new and very weird friendship thing between him and Harry was but he kind of liked it. It was strange because they had been archenemies and were now thrown together expected to get along and play nice but that might not be too hard. He and Harry had many similarities, they could relate easily. He didn't know what would happen with people in the future, Harry included, but he knew that it didn't look nearly as bleak as before. Who would have thought that he, Draco Malfoy, could have all this? He knew who, a very old and wise Wizard and also a girl with fiery red hair and a love that was beyond imagination.

A/N: Sorry if I misspelled anything, I was too lazy to go make sure I spelled it right. I know I should have! Anyway I hope you all liked this and didn't think the ending was toooooooo corney. I had to tie all the ends up right? Well alas this is the last chappie and it makes me sad because I love having people read my chapters and then hound me to update. That is like the best feeling in the world. For real I love it cause that's why I write this stuff, so you guys can read it and hopefully like it! Anyway thanks for reading my story and for reviewing it. I love you guys!! And I'm going to write another story but it won't get posted for a while. So check back on me occasionally! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
